My Love
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - A drabble collection purely of Hermione pairings with romance, friendship and some angst.
1. Beauty and the Beast

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Silver) Bill Weasley: Challenge: Write about Bill Weasley.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Bill [Hermione-Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairings Challenge:** Hermione/Bill

 **February Event:** 49\. (dialogue) "You're late." / "You're stunning." / "You're forgiven.", 53. (title) Beauty and the Beast

 **Word Count:** 344

* * *

"You're late."

"You're stunning."

Hermione stared at him, looking at him with a blank mask that didn't give away any secrets before he saw the quirk of her lips and he knew that he'd be okay.  
"You're forgiven," she replied, confirming his thoughts. Which surprised him. He was late for their date when he'd promised he'd be on time. "Harry owled me earlier about maintenance on the floo system and letting me know about a possible, and most likely, delay."

"I would've told you but I didn't find out until I was at work and then-"

"And then you were in too deep with some amazing, cursed artifact that grabbed your attention for the next six hours, am I right?" He rolled his eyes and opened his arms, offering a hug, which she accepted immediately, sauntering over to him. "You're forgiven but you will be punished."

He shivered at her tone and she smirked but didn't say anything, allowing her arms to twine around his neck whilst his wrapped around her waist and held her close to him.

"I don't deserve you," he breathed. "How could I get so lucky to have you?"

"I consider myself pretty lucky."

"You could've had anyone and yet you chose me." She stared at up at him, a small crease on her forehead from her frown. He didn't like it and so he peppered the skin with light kisses until it disappeared.

"I wanted you. Why wouldn't I have chosen you?"

"I'm not exactly the sparkling, glamorous wizard that others are nowadays. I'm scarred."

"And I find it highly offensive that you think I'm shallow enough to scare about a few scars that make you, you." She tutted and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "I love you, I love the animalistic side of you and I love the wild sex that comes with the full moon. What more could I want?"

He stared at her, silent and she smiled prettily up at him.

"I love you, my beauty," he spoke finally.

"I love you too, my beast."


	2. It Isn't Wrong

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Dominique Weasley:  Challenge: Write about Dominique Weasley.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Dominique [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Dominique Weasley

 **February Event** : 22. (quote) "My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown), 30. (colour) Lavender

 **Word Count:** 397

* * *

"You've been avoiding me," Dominique said the moment Hermione flicked on the light to her flat. She'd been sitting, alone, and waiting for over an hour for her to come home and confront her.

"Dominique!" Hermione gasped, her hand raising to her throat where she rested it as she tried to calm herself. "You scared me."

"Did I?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and looking at the older witch with a calculating gaze.

Hermione felt like she was a little rabbit being stalked by a fox.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead, placing her bag and keys on the table and taking her coat off. "I don't recall giving you permission."

"I don't care. You've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Hermione argued, folding her coat over the back of an armchair. "That's preposterous."

"What's preposterous is that you're lying to my face. We both know that you've been doing it and I want to know why. Now."

"I don't-"

"Hermione!" Dominque shrieked, interrupting her. She lost her cool composure for a moment, startling Hermione. "Please."

"We can't do this," she murmured almost silently after a few moments. "I can't do this."

"We can," Dominique disagreed. "You can."

"I'm old enough to be your mother!" she hissed, a blush gracing her cheeks with clashed horribly with the lavender robes she was wearing. "Hell, I was your Auntie at one point."

"But you're not now," Dominque whispered, stepping closer into Hermione's personal space. She found it an achievement when she didn't step away. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Hermione blinked at the sudden subject change. "Pardon?"

"Do you want to hear a story?" she repeated. "It's short," she promised.

"Erm... okay?"

"It's my six word love story: I can't imagine life without you."

"Hermione groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Dom, you're not making this situation any easier."

"I wasn't planning to."

They stared at each for a few moments, both of them equal in height, despite their age gap. Hermione groaned again, a louder sound that sounded more of resignation than anything else.

"I'm so going to hell for this," she mumbled to herself before grabbing the younger witch and pulling her into a searing kiss. She mentally rolled her eyes at the smug grin she felt against her lips.


	3. Token of Love

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Louis Weasley:  Challenge: Write about Louis Weasley.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Louis [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Louis Weasley

 **February Event** : 1. (plot/action) Receiving a card/gift from a Secret Admirer, 5. (plot/action) Femme: having a necklace put around your neck

 **Word Count** : 343

* * *

Hermione sighed as she came home, kicking her heels off of her feet and dropping onto the nearest chair. She laid there, head tilted back, eyes closed and her whole body melting into the cushions with a sigh, before she leant forward to grab her book off the coffee table.

She flipped it open to her bookmark and frowned with confusion when something dropped into her lap. Before she could investigate further, her bookmark gained her attention. Better yet, the piece of parchment that was in place of her bookmark because this wasn't it.

She took it out of her book, held between her thumb and forefinger.

 _A gift, for you, as a token of my love, for words can't express my desire._

Her brow furrowed as she read the words, no name signing the note, though she had an idea about who it could be, and turned to what had dropped onto her lap.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the necklace.

Her book fell from her fingers and the parchment fell with a flutter, landing on the seat beside her. Her fingers shook slightly as she lifted the jewellery by its chain. It was beautiful; a silver heart, embedded with a ruby that was surrounded by diamonds which hung on a thin, silver chain.

"Can I put it on you?" a voice asked, startling her from the silence that she'd been in. She looked over her shoulder, to see Louis Weasley, Bill's boy. Of course to her, he was a bit more than that.

"O-of course," she replied jerkily, standing from her seat and allowing him to take the chain from her fingers. He smiled gently at her, and she turned around so her back was to him. The chain appeared before her and she lifted her hair, so he had access to her neck and she felt the necklace latch and his hands rest on her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"It looks beautiful on you," he whispered huskily. "Just like I knew it would."


	4. When Dean Met Hermione

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Dean Thomas:  Challenge: Write about Dean Thomas.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Dean [Hermione-Pairings]

 **February Event:** 54\. (title) When [insert name] Met [insert name], 33. (colour) Coral

 **Word Count:** 348

* * *

"Who is that?" Dean asked, his eyes glued to the brunette beauty that had just walked into The Leaky Cauldron. "She's a goddess."

"Who?" Seamus asked, following where Dean was looking and whistled. "Damn, she's fine."

"Oh, her," Ron commented, rolling his eyes. "She's a piece of work, she is." Harry frowned, annoyed with how his friend treated her. "She went to Beauxbatons and is friends with Fleur. She's the same age as us and man, she's not even got any Veela blood in her at all."

"So?" Dean countered, not even looking at the ginger. "She's still beautiful."

"If you're into that thing, then, I suppose." Harry punched Ron in the side and he yelped loudly, bringing attention to themselves even though the pub was loud tonight. It also brought the attention of the Goddess and Dean drooled a little.

"I'm going to marry her," Dean promised, his eyes connecting with her own caramel ones. His intense stare brought a blush to her cheeks and he vowed to see how far her blush went, as it disappeared underneath her coral coloured dress.

"You don't even know her," Seamus remarked.

"You're right," he breathed. "I'm going to get to know her."

Before anyone could talk him out of it, he'd swung himself out of his chair and was walking towards her. She was frozen in spot.

"Hi," he greeted once he was standing in front of her.

"Bonjour," she replied and he instantly found himself craving her voice. It had such a sensual tone.

"I'm Dean," he offered once he realised he'd been staring at her. "Do you speak English?"

"Oui," she replied, before blushing again. "Yes, I do. My name's Hermione."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Her blush deepened and she sent him a shy smile. "Why don't we sit down and get a drink? I'd love to know more about you."

"Of course," she agreed readily. "As long as you return the favour, non?"

"Absolutely," he responded, resting his hand on the small of her back as he steered her to an empty table.


	5. I Want To Have

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Selwyn:  Challenge: Write a story with the Lovegood House as the location.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Xenophilius [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Xenophilius Lovegood

 **February Event:** 17\. (object) Heart-Shaped Glasses, 9. (lyric) "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." - Radiohead

 **Word Count:** 456

* * *

"Xeno," Hermione started, picking at the food on her plate. "There was something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

The older man gulped, his stomach feeling funny at the look on her face. Was she breaking up with him? He knew that there was an age difference and he was the father to one of her friends and yes, he wasn't exactly popular in the wizarding world and he wasn't rich and-. He frowned. He really didn't have a lot going for him.

"Xeno?"

"Yes, love? Carry on." She stared at him for a moment longer before nodding, more to herself than him.

"Well, we all know what I think about your magazine and what you write about." He nodded with her. He was pretty sure that the whole wizarding world knew what she thought about it; luckily they didn't rely on that when dating. "Bu, I was thinking..." She paused, inhaling slightly as if to gain control. "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies," she rushed out.

He blinked at her, trying to make sense of the words that came bubbling out of her mouth. When he was able to, his heart started pumping and his eyes widened, with hope and shock.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Hermione scowled, a blush present on her cheeks. "I'm not repeating myself."

"Please?" he asked. "For me." She looked at him and chewed her lips thoughtfully before sighing.

"I said, I'd drown my beliefs to have your babies."

"You want me to impregnate you?" he asked afterwards, a slight smile on his face. She scowled and leant back in her chair.

"When you say it like that, it sounds disgusting. How'd you manage to take the romance and intimacy out of a simple statement and turn it into a science project?"

"A skill, my love," he responded, winking at her. They both turned back to their meal, the silence thick and heavy with Hermione's statement before Xenophilius threw his fork down. "I'm not hungry anymore," he told her. "Well, not for pasta." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"What are you hungry for then, Mr Lovegood?"

"I'm hungry for you, Miss Granger," he drawled. "How about we get working on your idea?"

"Now?"

"Now," he confirmed.

"Okay," she agreed readily, almost hungrily. "Let's go."

"You go on ahead," he said. "I have something that is supposed to help the fertility of the male partner." She held back her eyeroll and nodded, giving him a lingering kiss before heading upstairs to his bedroom. His eyes lingered on her rear end before turning away. "There you are," he chuckled, picking up the heart shaped glasses and placing them on his face. "These'll work wonders."


	6. At The Single Stools

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bonus) Lucy Weasley: Challenge: Write about Lucy Weasley.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Lucy [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Lucy Weasley

 **February Event** : 51. (restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day, 40. (emotion/feeling) Optimistic

 **Word Count:** 366

* * *

Hermione didn't understand why she went out. It was Valentine's day and she was single and every single place to eat or drink would be crowded with couples. They should open a singles bar, where all the lonely witches and wizards can console themselves in alcohol or chocolate. Maybe both. Obviously both.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice piped up, startling her from her thoughts. She turned to her left, looking at the young witch who had planted themselves on the next bar stool over. The Hog's Head, despite its overall appearance and Aberforth's attitude, was still crowded and only seats for the singles, were available.

"Lucy," Hermione greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here today." She paused. "What happened with that guy you were dating? Wasn't his name Derek?"

"Yeah, it was," she responded, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "He ended things with me when he discovered that it wasn't really him that I wanted."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Apparently I have a thing for hot, older women."

Hermione choked on her drink.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"What has my opinion got to do with anything?"

"Well, you are my main crush. Merlin, you're my only crush!" Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the younger girl. She would never admit that the conversation was causing her heart to beat wildly and her palms to sweat and her mind to think of all the possibilities.

"You're being a bit forward, Lucy."

"What can I say, I'm feeling optimistic." Lucy shot her a dazzling smile.

"What happened to the girl that was so shy that she'd blush whenever she'd say hello?"

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes. "That girl was eleven. This girl is eighteen and has taken numerous drinks to gain the courage to come speak to you."

"You're serious about this," Hermione breathed, eyes even wider than before.

"As serious as Harry's godfather."

Hermione's face soured. "Oh, that was terrible." Lucy giggled and it warmed Hermione's insides. She raised her glass. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy."

Lucy raised her own glass. "Let's hope we're both not single for the next one. Maybe we can stay in next time."


	7. Peeves!

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Hankerton Humble:  Challenge: Write about Peeves during the Founders Era.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Salazar [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Salazar Slytherin

 **February Event** : 18. (object) Cherubs, 19. (object) Ribbon

 **Word Count** : 386

* * *

"PEEVES!" Hermione screeched, her voice carrying throughout the fourth floor of Hogwarts. Salazar grinned at the exasperation in her voice. His witch was a fiery woman and he loved it when she got mad; it led for some interesting sex.

He entered her room without knocking and was immediately taken aback withe the vast amount of porcelain cherubs that were resting on every available surface. And also on some that weren't.

"What happened here?" he asked, turning his attention to the red-faced witch that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Peeves is what happened," she hissed through gritted teeth, her hair sparking with magic. He resisted a shiver of pleasure at the sight. He feared what muggles would do to their world, but the muggle that made this divine creature were more of a blessing than a hindrance.

"Peeves," he called exasperatedly, scowling at the mischievious poltergeist as he appeared from around a corner. "Get out," he ordered. Peeves giggled, completely unafraid of any punishment but left. "Go both Helga or Godric, for Circe's sake."

He left through the wall and Salazar walked over to his little witch.

"Why didn't you just make them go away?" he asked curiously, swishing his hand to vanish them. "Peeves never normally gets you this worked up."

"He must have been working with Godric," she growled. "He made sure that my magic wouldn't work."

Salazar smirked with amusement; his friend knew how to play a good prank, that was for sure.

"Did you see them?" she asked. "They were hideous. And they were everywhere." She rubbed her eyes. "I can never get them out of my mind, ever again. Obliviate me, please?"

He chuckled but pecked her on the forehead, trying to get rid of the idea. "No, sweetling," he replied. "I think you need this memory to get back at Godric." She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, holding on tightly. "Come on, love. It's time for dinner." He wrapped his arm around her back and steered her towards the door.

He regretted that they didn't take the floo, the moment they stepped out of her room.

The whole corridor was covered in ribbons, in a variety of colours which ranged from pinks, to reds, to purples.

He felt Hermione tense against him.

"PEEVES!"


	8. War

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Glanmore Peakes:  Challenge: Incorporate a beach or sea into your story.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Euan [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Euan Abercrombie

 **February Event** : (location) beach [5 points]

 **Word Count:** 184

* * *

Hermione gasped, staring at her boyfriend.

"What have you done?" she asked, eyes wide and hair dripping around her face. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Apparently I've just unleashed an angry monster," he chuckled, slicking his hair back. Hermione glared at him and splashed the water in the direction of his face, just like he had done to her.

His laughter cut off and he gave her a deadly look.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently. "Have a water fight? Honey, I'm a war heroine, we both know I'd win."

"Is that a bet?"

"If you want it to be."

"Oh, I do," he confirmed, taking an unnoticed step towards her. "Winner gets a massage."

"Oh, I can't wait for one. Better get our fingers ready," she teased and before she could react, he lunged, knocking her under the sea. He let her up immediately, the pair of them standing and facing each other, dripping and smiles gracing their faces.

"I love it when you're wet," he commented.

"This is war."

"Bring it, baby."

* * *

 **You'll be getting multiple in a day/one go, because I have so many to write and so little time! Hope that's okay.**


	9. Friends With Benefits

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Ernie Macmillan:  Challenge: Write about Ernie Macmillan.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Ernie [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Ernie Macmillan

 **February Event** : 4. (plot/action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative, 58. (title) Friends With Benefits

 **Word Count:** 347

* * *

"Oh Merlin," Ernie moaned as Hermione sucked on his neck. One of his hands were twined in her hair whilst the other was on her shoulder where he'd been trying to push her away. The more she gave it her all, the more his hand went slack until it was merely resting. "You should stop," he grunted.

She let go of his skin with a pop, littering kisses up his neck and on his jaw till she was at his ear. "Stop?" she asked. "I don't think you want me to stop." She tugged on his earlobe gently.

"We really should," he continued. "What if someone comes over?"

"Nobody is going to come over randomly. Besides, we'll hear my floo if they do."

"Oh really?" Harry drawled, startling them both. He stood in the doorway of her living room, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. "I suppose you heard me."

"Harry!" Hermione greeted. "Erm, what are you doing here?"

"Teddy wanted to know if you'd come by for dinner." He turned his eyes to Ernie. "I suppose you can bring your lipstick covered boyfriend if you want, too."

Hermione looked at Ernie and grimaced at all the lipstick marks over his skin. She really couldn't help herself around him.

"We're just friends," Ernie chuckled awkwardly. "Not in a relationship, at all."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Friends with benefits?" Hermione offered meekly, making it sound more like a question than a statement. "Right?" she asked, turning to Ernie. He nodded eagerly, hoping to not have Harry curse him.

"Right," he agreed. "Purely friends with benefits." He faltered, and a small frown appeared on his face. "Do friends with benefits love each other?"

"Not typically, no," Harry answered.

"Ah, okay. Then, she's possibly more of a friend with a benefit then."

"Ditto," Hermione told Harry, but staring at Ernie. Harry blinked at the odd word coming from her but bit back an amused laugh at the dazed look on her face. "Friends with benefits who love each other and will probably end up in a relationship soon."


	10. Marry Me?

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Common Welsh Green:  Challenge: Set your story in Wales.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Dudley [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Dudley Dursley

 **February Event** : 2. a proposal (action) [10 points]

 **Word Count** : 295

* * *

"How on Merlin's Earth did you manage to procure a portkey to Wales?" Hermione asked, bewildered. Dudley winked at her but that didn't dissuade her from trying to get all the answers.

"I spoke to Harry," he responded, sighing. "He helped me set all of this up," he admitted to her.

"And, where are we?" she asked, looking around at their surroundings. He gasped at her, covering his chest with mock hurt and she quickly studied the surroundings with a more critical eye.

"I can't believe you'd say that!" he said. "You don't recognise the place where-"

"Where we first me," she interjected, smiling happily at the memory. "That was a good day."

"That's what you think," Dudley grumbled. "I was dragged here, against my will, just to meet a bunch of people who Harry had told everything bad thing about me to."

"I was still nice to you, wasn't I?" she asked, peering up at him from beneath her eyelashes. He smiled and tugged her into his side.

"Of course you were. If I'd known then, what I do know, I'd have made up with Harry long ago, just to meet your pretty face sooner."

"Is that all you like about me?" she questioned, smirking at him with amusement. "My pretty face."

"There's only one thing that I don't like about you," he told her. "And I'm hoping to change that pretty soon." She blinked at him, confused and slightly offended.

He knelt down on one knee.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Granger doesn't sound as good as Dursley, does it?" She looked at him through her tear-filled eyes, her hands shaking as she covered her mouth to see her boyfriend holding a box which was open and held a ring. "Marry me?"


	11. The Fair Lady

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Architect of Hogwarts:  Challenge: Write a story set in Founders' Era Hogwarts.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Godric [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Godric Gryffindor

 **February Event** : 57. (title) My Fair Lady, 7. (lyric) "If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it." - Jason Mraz

 **Word Count:** 270

* * *

"You don't understand," Hermione cried. "I can't be with you."

Godric stared at her, wishing for her to tell him why, but she didn't. She kept quiet and allowed their silence to wash over her.

"If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, it it's a broken heart, then face it."

Hermione's tears subsided as she tried to make sense of his words. "Pardon?" she asked eventually.

"What I'm trying to say is, you were hurt before you came here, to us, to me. Both with physical injuries and mental ones. But the more I look at you, the more I see that you were emotionally hurt as well. A broken heart, perhaps. If so, then the only reason you can't be with me is because you were hurt before and you're worried I will do the same."

Hermione sniffled, nodded subtly, and kept quiet.

"I can not, in good sense, tell you that I won't hurt you. What if I take some parchment from you and give you a cut? What if I trip and spill a hot drink on you? What if one of my jokes, offends you? I could hurt you without meaning to but-"

"But, it's a risk I'm willing to take," she interjected. Her words caused a large smile to bloom on the older man's face. He knelt to his knee, causing her to blush.

"My fair lady, would you do the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade? Just the two of us? In a romantic ambience?"

She smiled at him.

"Of course, Godric. It'd be my pleasure."


	12. The World is Ours

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Barnabas Deverill:  Challenge: Write about a reign of terror other than Voldemort's. (Can be fanonical.)

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Gellert [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Gellert Grindelwald

 **February Event** : 43. (dialogue) "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." (C.J. Redwine), 41. (emotion/feeling) Comforted

 **Word Count** : 246

* * *

"I can't give this up," Gellert admitted, sipping at a glass of elven wine. "I'm in too deep and I have too much power." He didn't turn to look at her, worried that he'd see the devastated and heartbroken look on her face that he'd imagined when preparing for this talk. "I want to keep you, though. But I want you to stay willingly. Stay willingly, with a monster. I've done too much to be anything but one."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, ready to hear the door click shut behind her.

He wasn't prepared to feel her hands on him, or her breasts pushed against his back as she hugged him from behind.

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." Her words served their purpose, and comforted him to the point of relaxing.

"You shall be queen," he promised, turning around to face her and burying a hand in her curls. "Queen Hermione, ruler of the world."

"And you shall be my king," she replied, her lips brushing his. "King Gellert, ruler and conqueror of the world, unbeatable even with magic."

"The only one who would even think of stopping us is Albus."

"But he has been feeding the crows with his corpse for weeks now," she countered. "He is no threat. The world is yours."

"The world is ours," he corrected.


	13. Her Eternal Nightmare

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Gold) Camilla Sanguina: Challenge: Write about a female witch being or becoming a vampire. 5 knut bonus!

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Sanguini [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Sanguini

 **February Event** : 23. (quote) "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." (Martin Luther King Jr), 26. (word) Devoted/Devotion

 **Word Count:** 353

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she knew that something bad had happened to her. It couldn't have been anything good with her heart not beating and the necessity to breathe non-existent.

"You look divine," a voice said, startling her. Her head shot round, quicker than was possible for her human body, and locked onto a dark figure. "I apologise if I scared you, my dear," he spoke. He didn't take a step out of the shadows, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't need him to. She could see him clearly.

"Sanguini," she breathed. He smiled.

"You know who I am," he spoke, more to himself than her. "Of course you do. It's fate."

"Excuse me?" she gasped, taking note of how cold she was and how her throat was burning with this need. "What have you done to me?"

"I've made you better," he told her. "You had such potential, and I couldn't allow it to be wasted on those schoolboys that you associated yourself with. You deserve better."

"I deserved the chance to make that decision for myself," she argued but he wasn't listening to her.

"You see, I've lived a long life and as I grow older but never changing, I lose my humanity. You're here to change that, my mate."

"I'm not your mate," she hissed. "I feel no draw to you."

"You will," he promised.

"Why me?" she asked,, her emotions changing from anger to sadness in seconds. "I don't understand why you had to choose me."

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."

"But why me? I don't love you."

"You're light," he responded. "You're the golden girl, one of the faces of the light side. You'd drive out my darkness."

"But what about your hatred?"

"I feel no hatred," he replied. "And when I do, your love, will clear me steer." She grimaced as he appeared before her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Come. You must be thirsty. I'll look after you, of course. I'm solely devoted to you."


	14. Looking Good

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Gold) Godric Gryffindor: Challenge: Write about a Gryffindor other than Hermione, Ron or Harry.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Oliver [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Oliver Wood

 **February Event** : 6. (plot/action) Going on a romantic date, 36. (emotion/feeling) Frisky

 **Word Count** : 390

* * *

"Don't," Hermione hissed, slapping Oliver's hand away from her bum. "This is not the place."

"Okay, okay," he complied, pulling his hand away and returning it to the small of her back as the couple followed the waiter who was taking them to their table. If she noticed that his little finger was resting lower than it should've, she didn't say anything.

Once the two were sat at their table - private, because it was sometimes a blessing to be famous - and they'd smiled in thanks at the waiter, Hermione tried to ignore Oliver's already wandering feet.

"You're unbelievable," she breathed, shaking her head as she felt his feet twine with hers so that their legs were a mess under the table. She didn't have the space to move away.

"Did I mention how good you looked tonight?"

"Good? No," she responded. "You mentioned how I looked great enough to eat and extremely sexy and so hot that you forgot that the season was winter." He merely smirked at her, causing a faint blush to erupt on her cheeks.

"Well, that's because you do. Look edible, sexy and hot, that is," he confessed, shooting her a wink. It amazed him that, after being together for two years, he was still able to get a blush out of her with merely words.

She exhaled, fanning her cheeks. "The restaurant looks nice, doesn't it?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "They've really gone all out this Valentine's."

"They've merely added a few more candles and some hearts around."

"Makes it look more romantic," she carried on. "It's a shame that our dates can't be as romantic to match it."

He threw his head back and laughed, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting for being loud. Merlin, he loved her.

"I love you," he told her after he'd finished laughing. "And I'm really annoyed that you don't want to skip the meal."

"We have to eat," she argued.

"I was planning on eating you."

He watched as she chewed her lip in her thoughts, and pumped his mental fist in delight, knowing that she was almost swayed.

"We'll skip pudding," she conceded eventually. "I think we can create our own at home."

"Yeah," he agreed. "A Hermione sundae is on the menu. And you know how much I love a Hermione sundae."


	15. Sensitive Half-Giant

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Rubeus Hagrid:  Challenge: Write about Rubeus Hagrid.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Hagrid [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Rubeus Hagrid

 **February Event** : 44. (dialogue) "I love you." / "I love you more." / "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love.", 37. (emotion/feeling) Sensitive

 **Word Count** : 206

* * *

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked, looking at the larger man with a worried eye. "Are you okay?" He sniffled, showing his distress before blowing his nose into a tablecloth sized handkerchief. "Oh, Hagrid," she sighed, stretching up to rub her small hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Buckbeak, that's all," he replied, wiping some tears away. "That guy ain't done nothin' wrong and he's bein' punished."

"He hurt Draco, but it isn't a an offense punishable by death," she agreed. They both sat in silence, Hagrid's sniffles being the only sound. "I'll get him back for you, if you'd like," she offered suddenly.

Hagrid looked down at her. "I don't want you to get into trouble, 'Mione," he responded.

"I'll punch him in the face and break his nose," she vowed. "What Slytherin Prince would admit to having that done by a girl, let alone a muggle-born?"

Hagrid chuckled, full, body shaking laughs. "Oh, Hermione, I love you."

"I love you more," she smiled.

"Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love."

She giggled sweetly and wrapped her arms around him as far as she could. He rested one hand on her back in response to her hug. He bit back tears.


	16. Cheesy, but Cute

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Lily Evans:  Challenge: Write about Lily Evans.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Lily [Hermione - Pairings]

 **February Event:** 27\. "I will love you until the last rose dies." / "But one is fake." / "And, therefore, will never die." (Dialogue) [15 points]

 **Word Count** : 223

* * *

"What's this?" Lily asked, smiling as her girlfriend placed a boquet of roses in front of her. "I thought I asked you not to get me anything."

"You did," Hermione confirmed. "I couldn't help but get something to profess my undying love." Lily chuckled, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"Twelve red roses really seals the deal," Lily agreed, smelling them.

"I know. I will love you, until the last rose dies," Hermione told her, gently placing a lock of Lily's hair behind her ear.

"But one is fake," she replied, her brow furrowed as she pulled the plastic rose from the bunch.

"And, therefore, will never die."

Lily stared at her girlfriend, before looking away from her intense stare and placing the rose back. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Lily had turned around, grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"I. Love. You. So. Much," Lily murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss.

The two were in their own world, unaware of the stares that they were receiving.

"That was really cheesy," James grumbled. "I've said things just as cheesy."

Remus snorted and without looking up from his book, said, "The things you said, never had the love behind Hermione's words. Besides, unless you've grown ovaries and breasts overnight, I don't think Lily will ever be interested in you."


	17. Infatuation

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Bartemius Crouch Jr:  Challenge: Write about Barty Crouch Jr.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Barty Jr [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Barty Crouch Jr

 **February Event:** 47\. (dialogue) "I love you, you belong to me." / "I don't belong to anybody. I'll never let anybody put me in a cage." / "I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!", 29. (word) Infatuated/Infatuation

 **Word Count** : 153

* * *

"Why do you always try to run?" Barty sighed, his fingers digging into Hermione's jaw so that she couldn't look away. "I love you, you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anybody," she spat. "I'll never let anybody put me in a cage."

"I don't want to put you in a cage," he cooed, his grip loosening so that he could stroke her hair. "I want to love you!"

"No, you don't," she argued, trying to shake her head but only serving for his fingers to dig in deeper. "This is a crazy infatuation. It isn't love."

"Oh, sweetie," he cooed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I've loved you since you were fifteen. It shows my dedication to you, to us."

"You're insane."

"No, it's called love." He pressed kisses, tracing a pattern from her forehead to her lips, where he placed a firmer, more lingering one. "We'll be together forever."


	18. Love, Actually

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Crabbe:  Challenge: Write about the House of Crabbe.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Vincent [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Vincent Crabbe

 **February Event:** 27\. (word) Betrothed, 56. (title) Love, Actually

 **Word Count:** 200

* * *

"What I feel for her, isn't something that is up for discussion," Vincent argued with his mother, one of his arms waving around in frustration whilst the other held Hermione's hand.

"What you feel for her, is merely lust," she sniped.

"No, Mother," he replied. "It's love, actually. I'm in love with Hermione Granger."

His mother stared at him, before turning her gaze to Hermione, before looking back at him.

"What about your betrothal contract?"

"You're betrothed?" Hermione asked quietly, looking up at Vincent with a hurt expression.

"No," he disagreed. "I'm not. Father wanted me to have one when I was younger but he ended up in Azkaban before the idea could be followed through. Mother was the one that argued my case, telling me to follow my heart. I love you, and you have my heart, so I have no choice but to follow you."

Hermione smiled tearfully up at her boyfriend before his words registered and she looked at his parent. She was smiling, a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad my son has followed his heart," she commented. "Now, how about some tea? I'd like to know the woman who managed to get my son in her clutches."


	19. Addicted to that Feeling

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Goyle: Challenge: Write about the House of Goyle.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Gregory [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Gregory Goyle

 **February Event** : 20. (quote) "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." (Sarah Dessen), 13. (object) Engagement/Promise/Wedding Ring

 **Word Count** : 284

* * *

"Gregory, how long have you been with your dear girlfriend?" Gregory's mother asked, as the family sat at the dinner table. Hermione's parents were with Greg's mum, and his aunt, making the group of six.

"Two years now, mum," he answered, reaching for Hermione's hand on the table and giving it a squeeze as he smiled at her. "Best two years of my life."  
Hermione smiled and blushed, lowering her head so that she was entirely focused on her dinner, but not taking her hand from his.

"I was thinking," he mused. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." Greg's mum and aunt blinked, having never experienced the chatty side of Greg before. Hermione and her parents didn't even bat an eyelid, used to the more talkative Greg.

Hermione had suggested to him once, that it was because his father had been overbearing and away from the house, his influence wasn't there.

"And that moment," he continued, "was the best moment of my life. Ever since it hit me, it's been like a drug. I've become addicted to the feeling." He pushed himself away from the table and dropped onto one knee, beside Hermione. "I want to have that feeling for the rest of my life." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a black box and flipping open the lid.

"Greg?" Hermione breathed, her hands shaking as she covered her mouth.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," she responded immediately, lunging out of her chair to press kisses to Gregory. He slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and smiled at the sight.

"Beautiful."


	20. Hotspot

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Gold) Unicorn: Challenge: Incorporate a unicorn into your story.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Unicorn [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Unicorn

 **February Event** : 3. flowers (item) [5 points]

 **Word Count** : 375

* * *

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked, giggling. "I thought we were going to lunch."

"We are," he replied. "We're just going a scenic route." Hermione rolled her eyes behind his back. "Don't do that," he scolded, winking at her over his shoulder. She kept quiet as he carried on leading her away, deeper into the forest.

She didn't complain until she'd tripped a fifth time. "Are we nearly there?" she asked, her head tilted back in frustration and her feet dragging; the pout on her face was the icing of the cake.

Harry chuckled at her impatientness, helping her over a large log before they entered a small clearing. It was beautiful, filled with nature and had this sunshine glow that wasn't overbearing.

"We're here," he pointed out, taking her to the picnic blanket that was set up in the middle. He sat beside her, feeding her the small finger foods that he'd managed to persuade Luna in making.

The snap of a twig was what startled them out of their little bubble. Their heads whirled round and they only relaxed when they noticed that it was a unicorn grazing, as if completely unaware that they were there.

"Oh, wow!" Hermione breathed, staring at the creature. As a child, she'd believed them to be real, as she grew up, she believed them to be mythical but since coming to Hogwarts, she knew that they weren't. "It's beautiful."

"It really is," he agreed, though his eyes were on her.

He watched as she slowly made her way to her feet, walking so slowly to the unicorn, in case she startled it. He was surpised the made it as close as she did; almost touching distance.

The unicorn stared at her, tilting his head curiously to the side as she reached a hand forward, ever so carefully. A whinnying sound in the distance caused a distraction and the unicorn gallopped away. Harry looked down at the bouquet of flowers that he was holding.

"That was the most amazing thing, ever," she giggled, ecstatic. "Nothing could top that."

Harry tossed the flowers away. "I spoke to Hagrid. Apparently this is a good hotspot for unicorn sighting."

"We have to come back," Hermione grinned. Harry smiled in agreement.


	21. Kiss it Better

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Caractacus Burke:  Prompts: invade, bizzare, annoying, fresh

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Peter [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Peter Pettigrew

 **February Event** : 49. (dialogue) "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter." 2. (plot/action) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend

 **Word Count:** 414

* * *

"Umph," Hermione grunted as someone bumped into her as they were walking down the street. Peter grabbed onto her, supporting her as she stumbled before whirling around and glaring.

"Hey," he snapped. "Watch it." The man who turned around was handsome, Hermione couldn't deny that, but everything about him reeked of something horrendous.

"Don't mind me, squirt," he chuckled. "I was just giving the lovely lady my number."

Hermione patted her pockets, and sure enough, he'd managed to invade her personal bubble and slip a piece of paper in; how bizarre! And annoying.

"My girlfriend?" Peter demanded. "How about you just carry on walking."

"Watch it, little dude," the other guy warned. "You hold no challenge to me."

"Hey," Hermione piped up. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter. Peter matters, a damn lot more than you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked, ignoring everything else she said and giving her a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed before tugging on Peter's arm.

"Come on," she urged. "Let's get out of here. You said you had a surprise."

Peter sent off one last glare before turning back to the way they were initially heading and held her hand.

"I wanted to do something to show my love for you," Peter told her, blushing slightly. "I didn't have any idea because I can't afford any of the books that you want and I'm not exactly the ladies man, so Sirius helped me come up with this idea."

He'd stopped walking and pointed to the shop that they were standing outside.

"A tattoo parlour?" she asked, looking between him and the building. "How will that prove your love?"

"I'm going to have your name permanently etched into my skin." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but he pressed a finger to her lips. "You're it for me. Before you arrived out of nowhere, I was being bullied and my mum was in danger and I felt like I was drifting away from my friends. If you hadn't have saved me, who knows what I could've done. Something terrible, I'm sure."

"Peter-"

"No," he cut her off. "I've already booked it. Are you going to come in with me and hold my hand or stay out here?"

"I'll hold your hand," she agreed, allowing herself to be dragged into the building. "You know it will hurt, right?"

"It'll be a fresh wound that you can kiss better," he winked.


	22. Love is Insane

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Irma Pince:  Challenge: Involve the location of Hogwarts library into your story, as well as Madam Pince.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Remus [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Remus Lupin

 **February Event** : 47. (dialogue) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity." 38. (emotion/feeling) Passionate

 **Word Count** : 299

* * *

"So, I see James has declared himself in love with Lily," Hermione said as she studied in the library with Remus. "Again."

"He's a fool," Remus huffed, shaking his head with annoyance at his friend. "A freak, if you will."

"A freak?" Hermione asked, lifting her head sharply to look at her friend. "Why would you say that?"

"I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity," he exclaimed loudly; loud enough for Madam Pince to hurry over to them and kick the duo out of the library.

"Well done, Remus," Hermione growled. "Of all the times you had to be passionate about something, you had to do it loudly and in a library."

Remus blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry. I just-" he paused, shaking his head. "My parents love me but they show it wrong, and they love each other but all they do is argue and it truly is insanity. All love does is hurt people."

"I want to be insane," Hermione blurted after he'd finished talking.

"What?"

"I want to be insane," she repeated, slower and clearer. "I want to be insane, with you."

"Hermione-"

"No, I know what you're going to say but, Merlin, I care about you. I care about you a lot and I thought that being friends with you would get me through it but it doesn't, and if you deem love insane then sign me into St Mungo's."

Remus looked at her, thoughtful.  
"I don't know if I can be insane, not yet." Hermione nodded, hope curling in her stomach. "But, I think I can be a bit crazy leading up to it. Hell, I've got to start somewhere, right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed.


	23. His Favourite Place

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Nott:  Challenge: Write about Theodore Nott.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Theo [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Theodore Nott

 **February Event** : 45. (dialogue) "What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favourite kind of place." 15. (object) Lingerie

 **Word Count** : 295

* * *

"Have you found everything that you were looking for?" the hotel's small shopkeeper asked curiously, smiling at Theo as he scanned the small amount of items he'd gathered.

"I did, yes," Theo replied, always slightly uncomfortable when muggles that were strangers spoke to him. He had no problem with them any other occasion, except for this situation when they were forced to be polite.

"Flowers and chocolates," the shopkeep commented with a raised eyebrow. "Are you planning on getting lucky tonight, sir?"

"I don't plan on it," Theo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I know." He internally widened his eyes. The nerve of him to speak to a stranger about his sex life. The shopkeeper - who's name tag read Brian - didn't seem too bothered, and chuckled in response.

"You'll probably need some of these then," he offered, wiggling his eyebrows. Theo turned his gaze to the offerings and barked out a laugh. No, he didn't need them but this man knew what was up.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Hermione gasped, staring at her boyfriend as she leant back on their bed in nothing but her black lingerie. Theo couldn't believe how far the two had come from the tense schoolkids from after the war, to the blushing adults whenever more skin than usual was shown to the couple who were now relaxed in underwear and didn't bat an eye.

"I don't think I could be that imaginative for a joke," Theo commented, rolling his eyes.

"But-" She paused. "What kind of hotel sells condoms?"

"My favourite kind of place," Theo leered, smirking at her. He bent down to take his shoes off and when he sat back straight, her lace bra hit him in the face. "This truly is my favourite kind of place," he sighed happily.


	24. Pick-Up Notes

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Teddy Lupin:  Challenge: Write about Teddy Lupin.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Teddy [Hermione - Pairings], "Want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own.", "I don't have any Muggle money, but I have a Sickle and two Knuts.", "Are you a Boggart? Because I have a fear of hot girls.", "Not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly attracted to you.", "You don't have to say Luminos Maxima to turn me on.", "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?", "Are you using the Confundus Charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?", "I can be your house elf, I'll do whatever you want and I don't need any clothes."

 **February Event** : 29. "Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them." (dialogue) [15 points]

 **Word Count:** 583

* * *

She'd been receiving the notes daily now for a week, and she still had no clue who it was.

 _"Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them_."

That had been the first one she'd received and they'd only grown steadily worse since.

 _"Want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own."_

That had made both Ron and Harry chuckle.

 _"I don't have any Muggle money, but I have a Sickle and two Knuts."_

Fred and George had teased her mercilessly over that one.

 _"Are you a Boggart? Because I have a fear of hot girls."_

Draco had laughed so hard that he'd cried, exclaiming that her admirer must be blind. She'd punched him on the arm and he'd apologised, claiming he was joking but it still didn't help her work out who was sending the notes!

 _"Not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly attracted to you."_

That seemed like one of the more sincere notes, and it made her doubt that they weren't just being sent to her as a prank. She still didn't know who it was though.

 _"You don't have to say Luminos Maxima to turn me on."_

And then she knew who it was. She remembered Sirius talking about his terrible chat-up lines the other month at one of their huge family dinners.

She didn't see her note sending culprit until two days after she'd figured it out, in the meantime, crude notes that hinted to Sirius were still sent to her.

"Hey, Teddy," she called as a greeting when she arrived at Grimmauld Place. Remus' kid wasn't much of a kid now, being twenty years old and fresh out of Auror Academy. Remus, Tonks and Sirius - for he was just there for the ride - was proud of him immensely. As was everyone else.

"Hey, 'Mione," he replied.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she asked huskily, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. She saw him gulp and his hair change to a pale red. She'd got him!

"Er-er-er, what?" he stuttered. She smirked at him, stepping so closely that their chests touched.

"Are you using the Confundus Charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

His eyes darkened and he bit back a whimper.

"Hermione, please," he whispered. "This isn't funny." She stepped even closer so he was forced to hold onto her.

"I can be your house elf," she breathed. "I'll do whatever you want and I don't need any clothes."

"I wasn't playing with you," Teddy told her, his eyes moving across her face as he looked for any sign that she didn't want him, want this. "I didn't know how to tell you and I was stupid enough to think Sirius could help but I want you."

"And I want you," Hermione responded. "Tonks told me a while ago that she didn't care about the age difference and I had no idea what she was on about, until you walked out of your bedroom, just in your bed shorts without a shirt. Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I didn't know you were there," he replied, his head bending towards hers. "If I had, I would've walked out in just my boxers."

"Next time," she requested and he didn't get to answer, though with his lips fused to hers, they both knew what the answer was.


	25. Merlin's Perfection

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Draco Malfoy:  Challenge: Write about Draco Malfoy.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Draco [Hermione - Pairings],

 **February Event** : 28. "Merlin was showing off when he created you." (dialogue) [15 points]

 **Word Count** : 256

* * *

"Merlin was showing off when he created you," Draco said, breaking the silence of their table in the library. The almost silent scratching of Hermione's quill faltered and he smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"Pardon?"

"I said, Merlin was-"

"No," she interrupted. "I know what you said. Why did you say it?"

"Because he was," Draco asnwered, shrugging. "I didn't think it was possible for perfection to be made but here you sit before me."

Hermione blushed and Draco smirked, happy that he could affect her like that.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, almost wistfully. He added a sigh and rested his chin on his hand. His smirk turned into a grin when she rolled her eyes at his poor acting skills.

"I ask myself that everyday," Hermione responded. "I wake up in the morning and struggle to find a decent reason for why I'm still with you."

"You wound me," he gasped, clutching at his chest. "Your words are a deadly weapon."

"My wand will be as well if you don't shut up."

"I'll shut up if you kiss me, Granger," he bartered, leaning forward and puckering his lips. Hermione stared at him in disbelief fro swooping down and pecking her lips against his before pulling back when he tried to reach for her. "No fair," he pouted.

"You said you'd shut up," she pointed out. "Now silence. I'm trying to study."

He rolled his eyes but kept quiet, allowing himself to merely feel comfortable in her presence.


	26. Rule Number Four

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Silver) George Weasley: Challenge: Write about George Weasley.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/George [Hermione - Pairings]

 **February Event** : 5. Karaoke love songs in a pub (action) [15 points]

 **Word Count:** 466

* * *

"Now, repeat the rules," Ginny requested, crossing her arms as she looked at her boyfriend. He pouted, trying to get out of it but she didn't let up, merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Merlin," he groaned. "Okay. Rule number one, don't drug anyone's drinks unless they request it. Rule number two, don't drug anyone's food unless they request it. Rule number three, do not warn off other girls or guys by threatening them with my wand. Rule number four, don't embarass her to the point of no sex when we get back. Rule number five, have fun." George sighed. "Do we have to do this every time we go out? It's awfully patronising."

"I worry about you," she offered, shrugging. "Hermione worries about everyone all the time. If it helps her relax and enjoy the evening by having you behave, then I'll do it."

George smiled. "It is worth it, I suppose."

"Good. Now come on, I told Hermione we'd meet them all at the pub."

* * *

The group resembled majority of the DA and were residing in a muggle pub with a large corner booth and a variety of tables pulled together so that the group could all sit together and not feel left out. George, upon arrival, immediately made his way to Hermione, sitting in the saved space next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

She didn't look up from her conversation but did move her hand to rest comfortably on his leg and tilted her head so that he could see the broader grin on her face.

It was obvious to everyone how in love they were.

* * *

George had slipped off to get drinks, at least, that's what he'd said to everyone. That's why it was so much of a shock to cause silence to cover the group when they heard his voice on the microphone and echo out of the surrounding speakers.

"Oh no," Ginny groaned, burying her face in Harry's chest. "This is going to be a disaster."

 _"This is for my girlfriend, Hermione,"_ he said, speaking smoothly. The group watched as Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head. _"For she doesn't get told how much I love her enough."_

His voice wasn't bad, which took away some of the embarrassment as he serenaded Hermione via karaoke on a stage, whilst drunk. The lyrics were sweet and you could tell that he meant every word that he said, more than just singing a song.

"He broke rule number four," Lavender hissed, leaning across the table to Ginny. Both girls turned to Hermione who looked like she was going to cry and had a smile on her face that reeked of anything and everything but embarrassment.

"Nah," Ginny argued. "I don't think he did."


	27. Murderous Love

**Warnings for violence and swearing**.

* * *

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Bran the Bloodthirsty:  Challenge: Write about someone committing murder without using magic.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Rabastan [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Rabastan Lestrange

 **February Event** : 6. First I love you's (action) [10 points]

 **Word Count** : 425

* * *

"What's going on here?" Rabastan snarled, interrupting Flint from groping any more of Hermione's body. Her unwilling body.

"Nothing to worry about," Marcus replied, his hand squeezing her bum cheek to the point of pain, causing her to emit a whimper. He grinned at the distressed sound. Rabastan clenched his fists.

"Why shouldn't I worry about the mistreating of one of my guests?"

"A guest?" Flint asked, looking between the pair with raised eyebrows. "She's a mudblood who escaped from the cells. I'll deal with her punishment."

"The Dark Lord did not put her in your charge," Rabastan hissed through gritted teeth, walking down the corridor swiftly, stopping once he was close enough the Flint was slightly more intimidated. "She is mine to care for, not yours to manhandle."

"You sound as if you care for the bitch," Flint chuckled. "I've just returned from my mission; let me take the mudblood to my room and we'll go our separate ways."

"I understand where you've been," he replied. "But that doesn't give you enough reason to injure and break the Dark Lord's newest information source." Flint looked at Hermione's face closely, noticing her slight fear from him but not anything else. She truly felt comfortable away from him and nearer Lestrange. "Or my girlfriend."

Flint released her with a inaudible gasp, watching as she massaged one of her wrists. The sleeve rode up and Flint saw his death warrant being signed right there and then, for on her arm was a Dark Mark. He knew he was dead the moment she stepped out of his reach.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Rabastan spat, his fist rearing back before connecting with Marcus' face. Over and over and over again. He only stopped when Hermione's small hands on his body brought him back to his senses.

"'Bast," she chided gently. "The Dark Lord will not be impressed with this development." Rabastan couldn't care less.

"He hurt you," he pointed out, cradling her hand where bruises were already forming. "I hurt him back."

Hermione looked at the bloodied body that was resting on the floor and sighed. "You killed him." The couple looked at Flint's corpse before looking at each other. "Why would you kill him? A simple punch would've done the trick."

"I love you," he confessed. "Nobody gets away with hurting you. Nobody."

Hermione was silent, her mouth agape as she looked at the older man. "I love you, too," she replied honestly. She launched herself into his arms, pressing kisses all over his face. "So much."


	28. Eclipse of the Heart

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Hesper Starkey: Challenge: Incorporate a lunar event.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Dennis [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Dennis Creevey

 **February Event** : 10. "I hit the jackpot when I married you." (dialogue) [5 points]

 **Word Count:** 401

* * *

"What are these?" Hermione asked, holding the goggles in her hand with a curious expression on her face. "And why are you grinning like that?"

Dennis didn't even try to hide his huge grin. He'd listened to everything that she spoke about, he'd remembered everything that she'd wanted to do and he had been plotting this for weeks ever since he'd read about it.

"Put them on," he urged, placing his own on.

"But what are they?" she repeated, still not putting them on. He sighed and took them from her hands, putting them on her himself. "Dennis!"

"No, Hermione," he chuckled. "Just trust me, okay?" He stared intently at her and she nodded her agreement, allowing herself to be pulled outside. He led her to a blanket where a picnic basket rested beside it.

"Dennis, I'd believe this to be a romantic picnic if it wasn't for these geeky glasses."

Dennis snorted at her, rolling his eyes behind his glassed.

"Just sit and wait," he told her as he sat down.

"Wait?" she asked, plopping down beside him. "What are we waiting for?"

"I can't believe you don't know what today is," Dennis gaped. "You've wanted to watch one for years, and you don't even know!"

"Watch an-?"

"Eclipse!" he told her excitedly. "You told me how you wanted to watch one two years ago and so, I've granted your request."

Her small smile turned into a huge grin as she registered his words and turned her attention to the sky. He couldn't believe how unobservant she'd been to not have heard about it or to have even registered the changes in the sky that indicated an eclipse. Oh well, they were there now.

Throughout the eclipse, his attention was split between her and the sky. He knew that it wasn't completely rare to see one but he also knew that it was still memorable. He was also aware that seeing the pure happiness and excitement on her face was worth it.

"I hit the jackpot when I married you," she breathed when it was over, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she pulled him to her. She peppered kissed all over his face, throwing his geeky glasses away from them. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I consider myself just as lucky," he replied, pulling her down for a deep kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	29. Transfiguration

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Emeric Switch: Challenge: Write about a transfiguration class.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Terry [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Terry Boot

 **February Event** : 19. red (colour) [5 points]

 **Word Count** : 282

* * *

"Today, class," Professor McGonagall called, attracting the attention of her distracted seventh - eighth - years who were talking up a storm. "We're going back to the basics. I think we could all do with something simple."

"We could do without a lesson," Ron grumbled, louder than he'd intended and he blushed an incredible amount. McGonagall glared at the boy before resuming her neutral mask.

"We'll be transfiguring simple objects into plants. As I'm sure you'll remember, some plants will be more difficult to transfigure but you're all competent so I'm sure you can manage and Mr Finnigan!" She paused. "Try not to blow anything up."

The class chuckled and she waved her wand, transfiguring her quill into a large sunflower.

"Nothing poisonous and nothing that would prefer to eat us. Begin."

The class' chatter levels were a steady thrum as they socialised whilst performing their class duties. As they were doing their task and McGonagall had already shown how laid back she was after the war.

"Hey, Hermione!" Terry whisper-shouted, drawing her attention as well as those of half the class. "Here you go." He offered her a piece of blank parchment which she accepted with a confused look. She held the parchment between her finger and thumb, her eyes travelling between the object and Terry.

"Thank you?" she replied. He merely smiled and she moved to hold the parchment in a more solid grasp. The moment more than two fingers were in contact, the parchment transfigured into a bunch of red roses. "Oh," she gasped, startled by the appearance of the flowers. "Thank you," she repeated, though she meant it more this time.

"You're welcome," Terry replied, smiling at her.


	30. Stress Reliever

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Hermione Granger:  Challenge: Write about Hermione Granger.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Marcus [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Marcus Flint

 **February Event** : 9. "Why's the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?" (dialogue) [15 points]

 **Word Count** : 378

* * *

All Hermione really wanted was to curl up with a good book and a glass of wine. She might even put the tele on and watch a movie or have some music on for some background noise but all she knew that today had been a hellish day and all she wanted to do was relax.

She kicked off her shoes, threw her briefcase on the floor without a care and wandered into the kitchen, heading directly to the glass cabinet. It didn't take her long to grab the largest glass and fill it almost to the brim, taking a sip and sighing with relief. She needed this after her day at work with all those morons!

She dragged her feet to the living room, plopping herself onto the couch. She took another sip and reached for the remote. Clicking the power button served no purpose and she narrowed her eyes at the box, her brow furrowing when she noticed the paper stuck to the screen.

"What on earth?" she whispered, placing her glass on the table before walking over to the television. "Turn me on instead?" she read, ripping the paper off and looking at it again, trying to make sense of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the plug out of the socket and she couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face.

"Marcus!" she called excitedly, not expecting him for another few days. "Why is the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?"

"I think you know why," he called back, his voice taking a particular tone that she was all too familiar with.

"I don't think you need my help," she told him, leaning on the doorframe as she stared at her boyfriend. Her naked boyfriend. Her naked boyfriend who was very aroused if the slow movement of his hand was anything to go by.

"You practically helped me," he replied. "All I had to do was think of you." He shot her a wink and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, I think you look stressed and I know the perfect way to relieve that."

"Oh, do you now?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked.

"Yes. Now, remove your clothes."


	31. Meeting the Band

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Donaghan Tremlett: Challenge : Write a Rockstar!AU

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Lee [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Lee Jordan

 **February Event** : 7. lipstick stains (object) [5 points]

 **Word Count:** 791

* * *

"He's incredible," Hermione shouted to be heard over the noise, her eyes unmovable as she took in the drummer of the Gryffindor Boys. Lee Jordan was a God; a gift to Earth.  
"He's perfect," Lavender agreed, bobbing her head to the beat. "I also lay claim." Hermione whirled around, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You can't!" Hermione protested. "That is against every rule we made as friends."

Lavender shrugged, her hair swinging around her face as the song picked up and her head bobbed faster to keep up. Hermione's eyes moved back to the drummer as her favourite song came to a finish. He shot a wink to the crowd, before walking off stage as they'd finished their set.

"I'm going to get backstage," Lavender declared before George Weasley, the lead singer, had got off the stage. "Wish me luck!"

She didn't even stick around to hear Hermione say anything.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation at her friend's actions. It didn't surprise her that she was confident she'd get back stage. She'd tried many times and had got close every one of them, and Hermione had to argue that she didn't think she'd ever get backstage.

 _"I need a kiss. Or two. Or three. Maybe four but then five wouldn't hurt."_

Hermione smiled at the text. It was from her boyfriend and who was she to disappoint.

* * *

"Please?" Lavender asked, batting her eyelids. "Are you sure that I can't get through?" The security guard merely stared at her, looking completely unimpressed with her attempt at seducing her way past him.

"Hey, Marcus," a voice called. They both turned to see Fred, George's twin and bass player, walking towards them. "Let her through." Fred's grin was enough for Marcus to finally persuade her. Lavender mistook his look for a leer at her body whilst Marcus knew this chick was going to get the shock of her life.

"Mr Weasley," Lavender drawled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied. "You a big fan, then?" he asked her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he led her further backstage. She nodded enthusiastically. "So, who are you really looking forward to meeting?"

"Lee Jordan," she replied, breathlessly. "He's a magician on the drums. I'd like to find out if he's a magician between the sheets too."

Fred barked out a laugh, and rested a hand on the small of her back as he guided her into the room where they were all gathered.

"Guys," he called. "This is..." He paused, looking down at the blonde woman.

"Lavender Brown," she answered with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you all." She looked around the room, smiling at all of them. "Erm," she said. "Where's Lee?"

George snorted, taking a sip of his beer.

"He'll be here in a minute," he replied cryptically. "He's just getting some... good luck."

The band welcomed her to a seat, offering her a beer which she took gingerly.

"So, Miss Brown," Harry Potter, their manager, said, "Who's signature would you like the most? We ask because the guys like their egos inflated and to bully the others."

"She's a Jordan fan," Fred answered for her. "Wants to know what he's like between the sheets," he ribbed, winking at her as she blushed but smiled in amusement with the others.

"Good luck," George said, toasting her with his beer. "You're gonna need it," he repeated quieter so only Harry could hear. "He should be here any second now - And here he is!"

Lee Jordan walked through the door just as George spoke, looking rather dishevelled.

"Lee Jordan," Ginny groaned, grabbing the collar of his shirt and glaring at him. "What is this?"

"Nothing," he diverted, trying to shove her away. She wasn't dissuaded.

"Lipstick!" she exclaimed. "You got lipstick stains on my shirt."

"I didn't," he defended, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "She's a wildcat when she sees me on stage. I can't control her."

"Not like you'd want to, either," Fred snorted. "Where is your little spitfire?"

"Looking for her friend," he answered, shrugging. "She said that she wanted to tell her about us but she should be here by now." His eyes moved to Lavender and he smiled warmly, though not invitingly.

"Lee," a feminine voice called. "I can't find her, so I guess she got sent away again. Oh!"

Hermione paused in the doorway, seeing Lavender on the settee with a gobsmacked look.

"Hermione?"

"Lavender," she greeted, smiling awkwardly. "You finally got here!"

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione chuckled, moving closer to Lee for comfort who in turn, grabbed her hand. "Lav, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."


	32. Bath Sharing

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Silver) Merope Gaunt: Challenge: Write about Merope, either before or during her pregnancy with Tom Riddle.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Merope [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Merope Gaunt

 **February Event** : 4. having a bubble bath (action) [5 points]

 **Word Count:** 408

* * *

Merope groaned, drawing Hermione's attention away from her book and onto the heavily pregnant woman. It took a moment for Hermione to register the sounds and possible situation before she threw her book to the side and started panicking.

"Hermione," Merope moaned, watching the witch bustle around the room. "I'm not in labour."

Hermione paused, her body half crouched as she reached for her bag.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to look at Merope. "So you're not pregnant?"

"No," Merope chuckled, rubbing her back as she eased herself up and out of her chair. It was her favourite because it did wonders for her back but she just wasn't feeling it today. "I just have a back ache."

She watched the tension ease out of Hermione. "Oh. Well, nothing a nice warm bath won't fix. I'll even add those lavender scented bubbles that you love so much."

"I only love them because they remind me of you." A light blush graced Hermione's cheeks. Merope loved getting the other woman flustered; Hermione seemed to have no idea how to handle any positive and romantic attention that was aimed in her direction.

"Right. Bath. I'll start getting that running." Merope chuckled as her girlfriend fled the room. She heard the taps start and the sound of running water a few minutes later. Merope rubbed her portruding stomach before entering the small bathroom. She removed her clothes and clambered into the full bath, grabbing onto the rail and Hermione's arm for support as she lowered herself into the warm water.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked once she'd settled herself and Hermione was crouching next to her.

"With you being so close to your due date and with back pains being experienced?" Hermione gaped at her. "No." Merope pouted but Hermione merely chuckled.

"Once little Tom is with us, then we'll consider it."

Merope smiled, thankful that the witch before her was able to accept her son and her previous actions. She knew it was wrong for her to drug a muggle to be in love with her, but Hermione hadn't cared. Well, not too much.

A sharp pain that was different to everything out she'd experienced before brought her out of her musings and startled Hermione who had been in the process of washing her hair.

"What? Is everything okay?"

Merope inhaled sharply before turning to Hermione.

"We may be sharing this bath sooner than you thought."


	33. Darkness

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Gold) Gytrash: Challenge: Write about someone who likes the dark.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Rodolphus [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Rodolphus Lestrange

 **February Event** : 12. "Your stubble is tickling me." (dialogue) [10 points]

 **Word Count:** 365

* * *

"Dolph?" Hermione murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just thinking," he replied quietly, smiling at the witch and her bedraggled state. "Go back to bed."

"Ngh," she moaned, stumbling towards him. She narrowly missed a table on her quest to him and he exhaled when she flopped into his arms, her nose immediately resting against his neck where she inhaled. "You know that I can't sleep when you're not there."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back, soothing her. He felt her muscles relax as she almost melted into him.

"Why are you in here?" she asked. "It's dark."

"I like it," he replied. "The darkness, it hides everything. You can pretend that the outside world doesn't exist."

"The dark also hides all the monsters," she commented around a yawn. "You can't see them as they sneak attack."

"You're such a pessimist," he chuckled, squeezing her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She giggled, a beautiful sound that brought a smile to his face.

"What?"

"Your stubble is tickling me," she replied, leaning back to run a hand along his cheeks and jaw. He shivered at the feeling. "Now, come on," she urged. "Let's get in the light."

"But I like the dark," he whined. She rolled her eyes but didn't argue with him. "It reminds me of my days in Azkaban," he confessed a few minutes later. He felt her stiffen and knew it was because she hated what he'd endured. "There wasn't anything happy about the building, and if there was anything, it was sucked away instantly. But I felt safe in the dark, away from the light where the monsters were. The dark protected me."

"I hate that you had to be put in there. How incompetent are the Aurors to not be able to detect a long standing Imperius?"

He sighed, holding her so tight that he feared she couldn't breathe. Her arms wound around him just as tight.

"Let's not talk about it," he deflected, regretting the decision he made to bring it up. "I'm with you in the dark, instead of anyone else and I couldn't be happier."


	34. Meeting the Parents and Elf

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Elladora Black: Prompts: gift, whirlwind, mother, tray

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Terrence [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Terrence Higgs

 **February Event** : 8. Meeting the parents (Action) [15 points]

 **Word Count** : 480

* * *

"Hermione, would you stop?" Terrence asked, his hands resting on her shoulders. "They're going to love you."

"But how do you know that?" she asked, her whole body jittering. "They might hate me."

"They can't hate you," he chuckled. "They'll love you almost as much as I do, now will you calm down, please?" Hermione sighed and nodded and Terrence smiled, immediately knocking on the door before her nerves could talk her out of it.

"Master Terrence!" a squeaky voice exclaimed and Hermione turned her attention from her boyfriend to the well dressed house elf that was standing in the doorway.

"Master Terrence has brought a girl home!"

The house elf immediately grabbed Hermione's hands and dragged her into the building, pulling her down into a crouch so she could grab onto her cheeks and look at her closely.

"Sally approves, Master Terrence," Sally said, causing Hermione to blink in shock and Terrence to chuckle.

"I'm glad, Sally," he replied. "But I believe my parents are expecting us?"

Sally immediately let go of Hermione and started shuffling the young couple into the nearest room where Terrence's parents were both sitting. Once they both saw them, they rose from their seats and Hermione gulped, nerves wracking her again.

"Mother, Father, this is Hermione," Terrence introduced. Hermione stood nervously by Terrence's side, her hand searching out his for comfort. He squeezed it back gently, knowing that was what she needed.

"Oh, Terrence," his Mother sighed, her hands clapping together gently. "She's beautiful."

Hermione blushed, her head bowing nervously.

"She is, isn't she?" Terrence agreed, removing his hand from hers to wrap around her shoulder and pull her in for a hug. "She's a gift, a treasure. And she's mine."

They smiled lovingly at each other and Terrence's Father chuckled.

"I haven't seen him like this since he realised he could eat whatever he liked at Hogwarts."

Hermione chuckled, watching Terrence look bashful and roll his eyes.

"Master Terrence, why is Missy Hermione still standing?" Sally reprimanded. She placed the tray of drinks onto the table and immediately dragged the young witch to the nearest seat, helping her sit comfortably before giving her a cup of tea.

"What about me, Sally?" Terrence asked, amused. "Don't I get a helping hand to sit down?"

Sally glared at the young wizard and promptly left the small gathering.

"She's not like other house elves," Hermione commented, taking a sip of her drink which was made perfectly to her tastes. "I've never met one with such authority."

"That's our Sally," Terrence's Mother chuckled. "She used to be a calm, typical house elf but then Terrence was born and she changed. She was suddenly a whirlwind of authority and attitude and we love her even more for it."

"But enough of Sally," Terrence's Father interjected. "We'd love to know more about the girl who won our Terrence's heart."


	35. Morning Owl

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Caspar Crouch: Prompts: flower, dress, braid, feminine

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Kevin [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Kevin Whitby

 **February Event** : 26. A good morning owl (action) [15 points]

 **Word Count** : 211

* * *

The arrival of the owl as Hermione sipped her morning coffee was a pleasant surprise.

Giving the bird treats, she took the parchment and left the window open for the bird to fly away when appeased.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _I woke up this morning with a smile on my face and the first thought that flitters through my mind, is you. You and your smiling face, your sparkling eyes, your rosy cheeks._

 _I wish I could photograph the way you looked last night, in the dress that made you look like a goddess. Your curly hair had always been admired by me, but your elegant braid shed a new light on you. I had always wondered how divine you would look but my imagination would always fall short to the picture you made last night._

 _Even the most beautiful flower in the world would not compare to you._

 _You've enamoured me with your feminine wiles and I'm reluctant to let you go._

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Kevin_

Hermione smiled, her thoughts filtering the date she'd had last night with Kevin Whitby. He was younger than her and she'd feared that it would be awkward but she'd thoroughly enjoyed herself.

She couldn't wait for more dates; it sounded like he was just as excited.


	36. Roses

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Gold) Ginny Potter: Challenge: Write about Ginny Weasley.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Ginny [Hermione - Pairings]

 **February Event** : 11. "I'm allergic to roses." (dialogue) [10 points]

 **Word Count** : 353

* * *

"I brought you a gift," Ginny sang, skipping into their apartment. "Now, I know you said no gifts but it's Valentine's day and I love you and I know that I could show you how much everyday but today is the day for it!"

Hermione looked up from her book and stared at her babbling girlfriend. Ginny spoke a lot, she was a very talkative person, but she didn't speak that much, that quickly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked slowly, closing her book gently. "You're extremely energetic for someone who went to work."

"Hermione, I'm a Quidditch player. Being energetic is part of the package."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But you're never energetic when you finish work. You're normally knackered and expecting a massage."

"You love giving me massages," Ginny argued, lowering herself onto the seat next to Hermione. "The outcome is pleasurable for the both of us."

Hermione smirked, images of their 'massages' going through her mind.

"Anyway," Ginny called loudly. "You distracted me and got me away from the point."

"Ah. Yes. The point of a gift that I don't want nor need."

"Hermione," Ginny whined. "It's not even anything big or expensive." Hermione raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Honest. It's just a token of my love."

"Fine," she sighed. "What is it?"

Ginny flicked her wand, summoning the gift. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed, offering the bouquet of roses to her girlfriend. Hermione didn't smile and she didn't accept the gift. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Gin," she sighed, smiling awkwardly. "I'm allergic to roses."

Ginny paled and immediately vanished the flowers. "Oh Merlin," she groaned. "Hermione, I didn't know. How did I not know? I'm such a bad girlfriend."

"Ginny, sweetheart, it doesn't matter," she told her. "I don't think it ever came up in conversation. I'm fine, it's fine, don't worry about it."

Ginny still looked troubled so she pressed kisses up and down Ginny's neck. "Now, my back has a twinge and I was wondering if you could work magic with those wonderful hands of yours and-"

"Yes!" Ginny interrupted, practically dragging Hermione from her position on the settee to their bedroom.


	37. Some Tea

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Silver) Sybil Trelawney: Challenge: Write about Sybil and feature her habit of prophesizing bad events.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Sybil [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Sybil Trelawney

 **February Event** : 22. black (colour) [5 points]

 **Word Count** : 333

* * *

"Hermione," Harry hissed, his eyes showing how annoyed he was. Hermione exchanged a look with Ron and they both bit their lips to stifle their laughter. "She's doing it again!"

"I have no idea what you mean," Hermione deflected, taking a sip of her tea.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Harry moaned, dropping his head to the table.

"Oh, Mr Potter," Sybil wailed, her hand covering her mouth in shock and worry. "I see danger in your future."

"When don't you?" he scoffed quietly, shrugging apologetically when Hermione shot him a sharp look. "Sorry. Carry on."

"Can you tell us more about it?" Ron asked, his face straight. That was until he met Harry's gaze and his lips twitched.

"I can't," she replied. "It could be today or a week from now."

"But it'll be soon, yes?"

"Yes," Sybil agreed, taking a mouthful of her own drink. She blinked, turning her head to look at the trio. "Did I say something?"

"Unbelievable," Ron breathed.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Hermione waved, watching her best friends walk to the apparition point before turning away when she saw them leave with an almost silent crack. They'd been working on it. "Eugh," she complained. "I don't know how I put up with them sometimes."

"I'm sure they're discussing the same with me," Sybil commented wisely, her eyes sparkling with amusement through her glasses. "Did I do well, my lady?"

Hermione laughed. "You had them completely fooled. You're amazing. Besides the fact that you were like that throughout our time at school."

Sybil shrugged. "Alcohol isn't the best teaching juice," she confessed. "I might've made some phony predictions in my lifetime but there were some truthful ones too."

"I know," Hermione agreed, nodding her head.

"My favourite is the one about the smartest witch who kisses her lover and takes her to bed." Sybil smirked, eyeing the black dress that Hermione had put herself in that morning.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really? Hmm. That one does sound appealing."


	38. Their End

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Gibbon:  Challenge: Write a story in first person where the narrator is consequently killed by the Killing Curse.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Colin [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Colin Creevey

 **February Event:** 13\. Paris (location) [5 points]

 **Word Count:** 445

* * *

I knew our luck would run out eventually. We just weren't lucky enough to live our happily ever after. How could we when we'd lost the war and been on the run ever since? We held the record, though.

Five years.

We were the last living members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army combined that weren't in Azkaban.

We weren't going there either. No. Death was our only option.

"They're here," Colin called, alerting me to our predicament. "What do we do?"

"What can we do?" I asked. I needed to know if we had any way out. France had been the last country in the world to finally submit to Voldemort's reign and Paris was the city of love, for us. The city where we found each other. It was the one place we'd agreed to end things in.

"We don't have any more emergency portkeys, and even if we did, all our safehouses are busted. They've placed non-apparition wards on the surrounding area so we can't apparate out. They've brought at least twenty Death Eaters who are currently breaking down your wards. We're surrounded with no way out."

I sobbed, my hands reaching for him just as he reached for me too. We clung to each other, are tears mingling and our hearts thumping. We knew what we had to do.

There had never been any doubt about it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I checked. It had been Colin's idea; our last little 'fuck you' to Voldemort.

"If anyone has to do it, it should be me," he confessed. "I don't know how I could ever die in peace if someone else was to kill you."

"I don't know how you can die in peace knowing that you did kill me," I told him. He smiled grimly.

"I'm protecting you," he admitted, kissing me deeply. "We don't know if we can Avada ourselves and I'm the one with a severe seafood allergy that will have me dead within minutes if I don't take anything. I'd rather you have a peaceful death than something horrible."

I took a deep breath, tugging on the top that had belonged to Harry. I was wearing Ron's pyjama bottoms so that when I left this world, I was with my best friends.

"I love you," I told him, holding onto his hand as if it was my lifeline. I knew it wasn't.

"I love you, too," he replied. He raised his wand and I kept my eyes focused on his, wanting him to be the last thing I saw. "Avada Kedavra," he sobbed.

He joined me in Heaven only minutes later.


	39. Chocolate Frog Card

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Ptolemy: Challenge: Reference to any canonical Chocolate Frog Card in your story.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Jimmy [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Jimmy Peakes

 **February Event** : 20. pink (colour) [5 points]

 **Word Count** : 314

* * *

"I've got Salazar Slytherin," Jimmy growled in frustration. "Again! It's not like the facts even change, it's just the same boring information that we receive every time."

He looked up at his lunch companion and saw her smirk of amusement.

"What?" he asked.

"You get so worked up about this," she chuckled. "It's a chocolate frog card and you're twenty six, surely you're too old to be worried about collecting these things?"

He gasped. "How dare you!" he cried. "You are never too old for a hobby."

"If it's a hobby, why do you get so worked up about it?"

"I don't," he argued feebly. Her raised eyebrow that showed her disbelief caused him to sigh. "I get a bit worked up, don't I?"

"A bit?" She laughed at him. "Here, give me that card." She took it out of his fingers and flipped it to read the information on the back. She already knew what it said but that didn't stop her from reading it again. She flipped it over, using wandless magic and gave it back to her boyfriend. "There," she told him. "Enjoy your new information."

His face took a puzzled expression as he took the card and read it.

"Salazar Slytherin was famously known for his love of fluffy bunnies. He had a a sweet tooth for candy floss and he wore pink pyjamas." He looked at Hermione, a huge smile on his face. "You're brilliant."

"I know," she confessed, winking. He leant forward and pulled her in for a kiss.

"This is complete and utter tosh but you're brilliant."

"It cheered you up, didn't it?"

He chuckled, nodding as he looked at the card and it's fake information. "Say, I have a few Harry Potter cards; do you think that you could give me some true information that shows the dirty on Harry?"

"In your dreams, Jimmy," she laughed.


	40. Sorting Them

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Hortensia Millphutt:  Challenge: Include the Sorting Hat in your story.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Cedric [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Cedric Diggory

 **February Event** : 24. Children (word) [5 points]

 **Word Count:** 276

* * *

"Gryffindor," Hermione breathed her eyes focused on the small girl that was perched on the small, wooden stool with the battered, old sorting hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff," Cedric hissed back, not taking his gaze from the girl.

"You're both wrong," Neville whispered, leaning forward to speak to them both whilst making it look like he was reaching for his goblet. "She's going to be a snake."

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted, causing the hall to erupt into cheers.

"Told you," Neville sung.

"Damn it," Hermione cursed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice as she sat back and sulked. "Okay, so Jess turned out to be a bit more sneaky than we'd hoped, I can guarantee that Paul will not."

"Ravenclaw, for sure," Cedric agreed.

"What?" she gaped. "No! That boy is so much like you, it's unreal! Hufflepuff all the way."

"Wrong again," Neville told them. "He's always admired Harry so he'll by a lion."

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted just as Neville finished speaking.

"How?" Cedric gaped. "How do you know our children better than us?"

"Better question is, why did you bet on your children? I can't believe you didn't learn after the mishap with Rachel and you know how angry she got with you when you both thought she'd be a Slytherin."

"We didn't tell her! She's too smart for her own good," Hermione grumbled. "Damn Ravenclaws."

Cedric and Neville chuckled.

"It doesn't matter though, does it, love?" Cedric said. "The next one will be a Hufflepuff and then we'll have one in every house!"

"Next one?" she gaped, shocked at her husband. "You may teach Charms, but honey, that was not charming."


	41. Settling Down

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Phoebe Black: Challenge : Write about a woman who doesn't want to marry or be a mother.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Rolf [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Rolf Scamander

 **February Event** : 25. Heart (word) [5 points]

 **Word Count** : 332

* * *

"You're breaking up with me?" Rolf asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "We've been together for eight months; eight months of happiness and great sex and you're breaking up with me? Why?"

"You deserve better," Hermione told him, shrugging when he gaped at her. "It's true. I can't give you what you need."

"What I need? Hermione, you're what I need!"

"Yeah, now. But in a few years, if we were even still together then, you'd be wanting to expand your family. I can't do that for you."

"Hermione-" he said softly but was interrupted.

"No. It's true. Bellatrix not only tortured me and drew on me like a blank canvas, but she prevented me from ever reproducing. I'm barren."

"And I still want you," he snapped, releasing some anger. It startled her and she leant back in her chair, eyes wide. "I want to explore the world and I want to find new things, educate people, right books and I want you. Children don't mix well with constant moving and if you can't have them, we won't have them. I didn't even want them anyway."

"Neither did I," Hermione admitted quietly, dropping her gaze to her drink. "I don't want to get married either," she blurted. Better to get everything out now than regret something later.

"We won't get married then," he said simply, taking a bite out of a cookie. She stared at him. "What?"

"How can you be so accepting of all of this? I thought everyone wanted to settle down and have a family."

"In a few years time, when we decide to settle down, Hermione Granger and Rolf Scamander with buy a home, live in it and have a million and one pets to shower with our love. That will be us settling down and having a family."

"Rolf," she sighed happily. "You're incredible. I don't ever want to let you go."

"You have my heart, Hermione," he told her. "It would physically hurt me to leave you."


	42. Cinema

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Josephina Flint:  Challenge: Write about Muggle Technology in the Wizarding World.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Stewart [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Stewart Ackerley

 **February Event** : 23. Going to a movie (action) [10 points]

 **Word Count** : 285

* * *

"Can you believe they did this?" Hermione asked Stewart excitedly, her hand clutched in his. "A cinema; a muggle-based cinema!"

"I've never even heard of one, let alone been to one," he confessed sheepishly, hoping not to offend her. If anything, her smile brightened.

"Then I am privileged that you shared this experience with me."

"Aw, Hermione," he said bashfully. "There's nobody I'd rather share it with."

She blushed.

"Anyway," he spoke, "what is it?"

"It's a place where they play movies and large groups of people can sit and watch it all at once." She saw his puzzled face and giggled. "A movie is basically a play, that has been filmed by a camera.

"So it's a wizarding picture?"

"Kind of," she agreed. "It's just an extended picture and you can hear what they're saying. Two hours of bliss if you're watching the right movie."

"Two hours?" he asked, disbelief coating his voice. "That's remarkable!"

They didn't discuss much more as they settled down in their seats and the lights dimmed, hinting to the beginning of the movie. There weren't any of the usual advertisements that Hermione experienced in the muggle world and for that, she was grateful.

Stewart's arm never moved from its place around her shoulders for the duration of the movie.

"That was incredible!" he exclaimed loudly, his statement causing echoes of agreement from half-bloods and purebloods that had never experienced a cinema before.

"We have to go again," he told her. She blushed and he seemed to calm down. "Hermione, will you be willing to go to a cinema with me, again and again?"

"Of course, Stewart," she agreed happily, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "I'd love to."


	43. Forced Love

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bonus) Puis Thicknesse: Challenge: Write about the effects of the Imperius Curse.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Anthony [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Anthony Goldstein

 **February Event** : 1. a first date (action) [10 points]

 **Word Count** : 620

* * *

"I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me, Hermione," Anthony said once they'd sat down at the table and the waiter had taken their drink orders. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

"I agree," Hermione replied. "I don't know how I never noticed you in a romantic light before the other day. It's like I've been living in a bubble, and the bubble popped the moment I met you and now I can finally see!"

Anthony smiled happily.

"I want to make you happy," she added after they'd both perused the menu and decided what they wanted to eat. "Is that bad? Should I not be telling you this?"

"Please," he asked her, "Carry on. Tell me anything and everything. I don't want you to hide anything from me."

She smiled, her eyes slightly glazed and her smile appearing slightly airy but she was smiling at him and it didn't matter.

"It's like you're the only thing that matters to me," she told him. "Like, I'm a puppet and you're the puppet master. I'm a slave to make you happy."

He reached across the table and grasped her hand.

"You, being here with me, makes me happy," he admitted. "I don't want anything else. Nothing but you."

"It's like you put a spell on me," she confessed, giggling slightly. "You've entranced me."

* * *

"I love you," Hermione breathed against Anthony's lips, six months later. She'd lost contact with Ron and Harry after an argument about Anthony and she barely missed them.

It was okay, because she had Anthony and he was all she wanted, all she needed.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, leaning down beside his best friend as she woke with a groan. "Are you okay?"

"Ron?" she mumbled, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

He exchanged a look with Harry who had joined their side.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked.

"I remember answering the door when I returned home from work but that's it. Did I fall and hit my head? Is that why you're panicked?"

"Oh, Hermione," Ron breathed, almost sobbing. "We're really bad friends," he confessed. "We should've known."

"Known?" she asked. "Known what?"

He didn't answer as there was a commotion in one of the other rooms and she watched as Anthony Goldstein was dragged past with two Aurors.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Sweetheart, tell them this is all a misunderstanding."

"Anthony?" she asked, rubbing her head as more pain erupted. "What are you doing here?"

His face fell but he didn't stop fighting. "Hermione, come on love, don't you remember? We've been dating for a year now. Surely you remember."

She shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You said you loved me!" he shouted. "You wanted me from our first date and I love you. I've loved you for years, how can you not remember me?"

"Anthony Goldstein," Harry interrupted. "You are under arrest for the use of an Unforgiveable. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you."

"Unforgiveable?" Hermione breathed, eyes wide and face pale. "Somebody tell me what happened. Now!"

"Hermione," Ron started. "Anthony started dating you a year ago with the use of the Imperius Curse. That's why you're head hurts and you can't remember anything.

"A year?" she asked, shocked. "The effects of being under that long could've been-"

"Damaging," Ron interjected. "We know," he said grimly. "You're safe now, though. We got you." He pulled her into his arms for a hug but Hermione's eyes were on Anthony's.

"I love you," he called to her. The devotion on his face and in his voice was enough to make her sick and she turned away.


	44. Gondola or Sex

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bonus) Wilhelmina Tuft: Challenge: Write about someone enjoying a period of peace and tranquility.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Roger [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Roger Davies

 **February Event:** 14\. Venice (location) [5 points]

 **Word Count:** 310

* * *

"Are you happy, love?" a voice asked, breaking Hermione's peaceful silence. She turned her head to the speaker, not opening her eyes but allowing a happy smile to grace her features as she hummed an agreement. "You definitely look it."

"It's wonderful here," she sighed wistfully. "Do we have to go back?"

"Not for another two weeks," Roger chuckled, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He sighed happily as they both relaxed. "It's peaceful."

"And quiet," she added. "All of my worries just disappear here."

"I've never seen you look so relaxed."

She still hadn't opened her eyes and he sidled up to her side on the lounger, pressing every inch of him against her.

"No," she mumbled and he pouted. "Don't give me that look."

"You can't see what look I'm giving you," he grumbled, but wiped the pout off his face regardless. "Why not?" he chose to ask instead.

"Because if we start now then we won't have enough time to go on the gondola."

"Hermione, love, we only arrived in Venice a couple of days ago. We still have plenty of time to go on gondolas and visit libraries and bookshops."

"That also means we have plenty of time for sex," she replied, taking off her sunglasses to give him a pointed look.

"I love you," he said instead. "And how am I meant to resist you when you wear so little clothing?" he asked, looking at her bikini with both an admiring gaze and glare. "You're a tease."

"You interrupted my peaceful moment, you had it coming."

"You wore this before I interrupted!"

"I knew it was coming."

"You hate Divination."

"Roger," she sighed, exasperated. "We had sex all day yesterday. Let me have my peaceful moment, then we'll go on a gondola and then we'll come back and have sex, okay?"

"Okay."


	45. To Cheer Her Up

**Let's imagine that flying is a required course.**

* * *

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Troll:  Challenge: Incorporate someone receiving the grade Troll in your story.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Zacharias [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Zacharias Smith

 **February Event:** 17\. chocolates (object) [10 points]

 **Word Count** : 367

* * *

"Hey," Zacharias said tentatively at his girlfriend's prone form. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," her muffled reply came back. "I'm smart, and talented and yet I can't ride a broom to a suitable standard."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," he attempted to reassure. He flinched at her glare when she rolled over on her bed and stared at him.

"I received a troll." His jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock. Madam Hooch was a flying fanatic and was known to be strict and determined but he'd never heard of anyone failing that bad. "She told me to never pick up a broom again unless my life was in danger, and even then, I should try and find another way."

"Hermione," he tried.

"No, Zach," she cut him off. "Flying is in our blood, or so she says, and I can't even do that! I'm the only witch in history!"

"I'm sure you're not," he told her, moving to lay on the bed next to her. She shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding on for comfort. "There are probably others in the past that have experienced a bad grade and there will be some in the future. You're scared of heights, it's a phobia that many people have, I can't blame you for being bad at something you dislike."

She sniffled. "I don't like it," she agreed.

"I know. Which is why I brought you something to cheer you up."

She tilted her head to get a better look at him and he smiled cheesily, holding up a box of chocolates which he'd managed to hide from her view until then.

"Ta-da!"

"Ooh," she cooed, sitting up quickly to take the box from him. It had been a special order, filled with all of her favourites. He watched with amusement as she tore the packaging eagerly to get into the box and bit into the nearest chocolate. "Mmm," she groaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "I forget how good these taste."

She offered him the rest of her bitten chocolate which he accepted, licking his lips and her fingers.

"Tastes almost as good as you," he commented, winking.


	46. The Unspeakable Necklace

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Jugson:  Challenge: Your story must take place entirely in the Department of Mysteries.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Owen [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Owen Cauldwell

 **February Event** : 21. Jewellery (item) [10 points]

 **Word Count:** 467

* * *

"Morning, love," Owen greeted as he entered Hermione's office. With both of them being Unspeakables and having very similar clearance levels (hers was higher, for obvious reasons), it made having a relationship a lot easier.

"Morning," she replied absentmindedly, causing Owen to roll his eyes. She'd only been in the office for an hour and she was meant to be going over paperwork but she'd already got stuck into a new case.

He poked his head over her shoulder to see what case she was reading and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, we dealt with this weeks ago."

"I know," she whined. "But my gut is telling me that we missed something." She looked at him, pleading.

"Fine," he said. "Give it to one of the newbies and see if they get anything. Tell them it's a test." She chewed her bottom lip, thinking it over before nodding her head.

"Great, now I have a gift for you."

"Ooh, what have you got?"

He held a small box out to her and she smiled, taking it and placing it onto the desk in front of her. She waved her wand over it, checking if it had any dangerous spells in place and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Do you really believe me to be so incompetent that I can't even check whether it is safe or not?"

Hermione shot him a look.

"Come on," he groaned. "That was one time! Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No, Owen," she replied. "I was bald. For a week."

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing but he couldn't help but let an amused smirk slip through. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the box, taking the lid off of it.

"Oh," she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It is," he agreed.

"Where did you get this one?"

"Gringotts sent it over," he told her. "They've run all their usual diagnostics on it but they retrieved it from a pyramid that has the same symbols as one of the new rooms that appeared. They have no clue what the symbols mean so it's our-"

"Our jurisdiction," she finished, nodding. Her eyes travelled the length of the necklace, ending on the large gem that sat at the end. "Peculiar," she murmured. "It seems to be a combination of both ruby and emerald in one." She chuckled, taking down some notes with her quill. "You get me all the best gifts."

"Of course I do, love," he chuckled. "Also, dinner tonight, dress fancy."

"Owen," she whined. "I didn't want to do anything."

"It's our anniversary," he carried on, ignoring her. "And I'd thought we'd spend it in style before spending it in bed." He leant down and kissed her head. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she grumbled.


	47. Candlelit Dinner

**Gringotts:** Hermione/Graham [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Graham Pritchard

 **February Event** : 18. candles (object) [10 points]

 **Word Count** : 231

* * *

"What is all this?" Hermione asked curiously, a happy smile plastered on her face. "I thought you were going to be away with work."

"I lied," Graham winked. "I'm a Slytherin," he defended when he noticed her annoyed look. "We're not exactly known for being truthful creatures." She rolled her eyes playfully as he moved to take off her jacket, which she allowed whilst she kicked off her shoes. "You, my love, just have to sit still and be happy about it."

"I can help," she offered, before being dragged to her seat by Graham, who pulled out her chair and tucked her in, ignoring all of her arguments against sitting and being waited on.

"I don't need help," he replied, entering the kitchen to return moments later with a bottle of wine and his wand. "Incendio," he mumbled quietly, lighting the candles that rested on the middle of the table, giving the room, and Hermione, a nice glow. "Your wine, milady," he said, speaking elegantly as he poured her wine into her glass. "Dinner will be a few moments."

As he walked back into the kitchen, he waved his wand and turned off all other lights other than the candles in the room. Hermione's smile broadened.

"A candlelit dinner, for two," Graham commented, placing the plates in the respective places before taking his own seat. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary."


	48. A Hero Regardless

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Evangeline Orpington:  Challenge: Write about a wizard or witch involvement in any muggle war.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Piers [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Piers Polkiss

 **February Event:** 15\. restaurant (location) [5 points]

 **Word Count** : 498

* * *

"This isn't where I imagined spending our anniversary," Piers commented, dunking his fries in the pot of ketchup that had come with the take-away meal. "Macdonalds," he said, eyeing the fast food restaurant. "A classy place."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," Hermione commented, taking a bite out of her burger.

"Couldn't you have, you know, apparated us to a better place?"

Hermione shot Piers a look. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying." He winked at her. "Couldn't it have been a hotel instead? I'd have loved to have you in between some clean sheets."

"You're disgusting," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. He waggled his eyebrows, causing her to erupt into giggles. "No, seriously, you're all filthy and sweaty. You are literally disgusting."

"It's not like we have automatic showers and air conditioning," he grumbled, glaring at the outside of the restaurant and looking at the army base. "Which makes me wonder, for the hundredth time, why are you here?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," she repeated, as she'd done every other time.

"Bullshit," he snapped. "We've been dating for three months, and yes, I haven't exactly taken you to any place that's luxurious and so what if we haven't had sex yet, we're together and I know all about you. If you're breaking some kind of law, then you probably shouldn't have let me know what you are."

She blinked at him with watery eyes, filling him with guilt immediately.

"Dammit, 'Mione, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay," she protested. "You have every right to know." She took a deep breath. "There are a select group of us that help," she admitted, looking down at the greasy food wrappers. "We'd just survived a war, ya'know, and some of us, mostly muggleborns, thought that it was crazy on how we could just sit back and watch the world burn when we could help so I spoke to the Minister and he's allowed us to help within reason."

"Within reason? So there is a limitation on how much you can help? That's preposterous!"

"I know," Hermione agreed, nodding her head. "But our worlds aren't ready to mingle yet. We help with healing, mainly. Some of us help out in the thick of things, making sure everyone comes home, but we can't save everyone."

Piers could see the devastation and nightmares on her face and he reached across the table to grab her hand.

"You're doing enough," he told her sincerely. "You saved me and my leg. Who knows where I'd be if it wasn't for you."

"Probably in a wheelchair," she commented, smiling dryly. He grimaced but nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"I thank God every day for giving me the greatest gift. You. You're a hero, whether you think so or not. Thank you."

She smiled through her tears, expressing her love and gratitude for him through her eyes. He nodded, sending the look back to her.


	49. Caught

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Dorcas Meadowes: Challenge: Write about being on the run.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Scabior [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Scabior

 **February Event** : 8. (lyric) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." - Depeche Mode, 34. (colour) Baby pink

 **Word Count** : 270

* * *

It was bound to happen eventually. Their luck hadn't been going completely well anyway, having no luck in hunting down the horcruxes and having minimal food to eat. It wasn't much of a surprise when somebody slipped and said Voldemort's name.

"Snatch 'em," the lead Snatcher cried, chuckling as the trio immediately started running.

Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. Terrified. How were they meant to outrun the large group of wizards that had been compiled to capture them? They outnumbered them greatly and they all had wands, all of them able to use dark curses that they weren't afraid to use whilst the trio were a bit more reserved in their curses.

As Hermione suspected, it didn't take long for them to be surrounded.

"We'll take 'em to Malfoy Manor," Scabior ordered, his eyes travelling the group that they had captured. His eyes locked onto Hermione. "In a moment, anyway. I want to spend some time with this lovely thing."

He pulled her to his chest, smiling widely as she wriggled and tried to get away. Eventually his arms wrapped around her tightly, pinning her to his chest. He brought his nose to her throat and inhaled loudly, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"I feel your warmth, and it feels like home."

She wasn't quiet when she almost threw up, causing him to chuckle loudly. His expression turned dark almost immediately afterwards, and he brought his hand to her cheek, leaving behind a print of his hand in a flushed baby pink.

"Beautiful," he murmured, admiring his handiwork. "I'm going to enjoy my time with you, princess."


	50. Blind Date

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Celestina Warbeck:  Challenge: Incorporate a real musician or band into your story.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Adrian [Hermione - Pairings], Abso-fucking-lutely, "How the hell did we get into this mess?", Pouring a glass of wine, Enemy, Perfect, Couple, "Look at you two. It's a perfect match!", Restaurant, Bottle of wine, Being fixed up on a date by friends [Sex and the City]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Adrian Pucey

 **February Event** : 3. (plot) Meeting a spouse/loved one for the first time, 11. (object) bouquet of flowers

 **Word Count:** 777

* * *

"Ginny," Hermione attempted to argue. "I really don't think that this is a good idea."

"Nonsense," Ginny dismissed, not even bothering to look at her friend as she led her to the restaurant. "Here we are!" she exclaimed and Hermione stumbled slightly to avoid colliding into Ginny's back as she'd stopped so abruptly. "Sorry," she apologised, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"Why are we here?" Hermione complained, pulling on the hem of her dress to try and make it seem longer. It didn't work how she wanted, since it only made her boobs pop out more.

"Because you're going on a date," Ginny replied absentmindedly. "Harry and I have had enough with your moping -"

"I don't mope!"

"- and decided that you need to get back out there. Like riding a broom once you fall off."

"I don't fall off brooms because I don't ride them in the first place," Hermione grumbled, glaring at the back of Ginny's head.

"Don't glare at me like that," she commented without turning around. Hermione's glare only deepened. Ginny was now the enemy. "There they are!" Hermione followed Ginny's pointed arm and her eyes widened at the perfect male specimen walking beside Harry.

"Hey Gin," Harry greeted, waving his hand slightly as they drew nearer. "Hermione," he said warily, noticing the look on her face as one of danger. "This is Adrian Pucey, and we're going now."

Harry tried to leave immediately but Ginny was gushing at the pair. "Look at you two. It's a perfect match!"

"Ginny," Harry hissed through gritted teeth, eyeing Hermione. "We have to go now." Ginny sighed, looking at the uncomfortable couple with a wistful look.

"Okay," she agreed eventually.

Hermione and Adrian stood outside of the restaurant for a few more moments, both standing there awkwardly and uncomfortably.

"How did we get in this mess?" Hermione sighed, tugging at her dress again. Adrian chuckled before realising that he was holding a bouquet of flowers that weren't for him.

"Here," he offered. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." Hermione blushed. "Well, we're both here and I know I'm hungry so why don't we at least eat the dinner that Potter is going to pay for."

"Harry's paying for our dinner?" Hermione asked curiously, her brow furrowing with confusion. Surely he would've mentioned that it was his treat. He loved letting people know that he was spoiling them.

"Ah. He doesn't know that yet," Adrian smirked. He pulled a small pouch out of his pocket. "This fell out of Potter's pocket. Imagine my surprise when he didn't notice and then as we carried on walking, I forgot to tell him."

Hermione eyed him curiously. "This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?"

"To have someone else pay for our first date?" he checked. "Of course. I'll tell him tomorrow and if he throws that much of a fuss, I'll pay him back. Now, come, let us dine." The two entered the building, and once giving Harry's name, were immediately shuffled to a secluded table. "Potter really did want to treat us," Adrian mused, looking around.

She didn't reply since the waiter had returned with their menus and Adrian immediately requested an expensive wine. Hermione wanted to protest but one look from Adrian silenced her. Served Harry right setting her up on a blind date.

"Thank you," Adrian thanked, accepting the bottle of wine from the waiter and opening it, pouring some wine in Hermione's glass for her to taste.

"Mmm," she moaned, her eyes closing in delight. "That is delightful."

"It is, isn't it?" Adrian agreed, pouring more wine into her glass before filling his own.

The whole date went smoothly and Hermione found herself thoroughly enjoying the time that she spent with the older Slytherin who had assisted in bullying her many a time. Tonight showed how far both of them had come and how many bridges they'd had to cross.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance," Adrian asked as soon as the music started playing. Hermione took a quick glance to see Adele standing on a small platform, singing her songs with gentle tones to suit the ambience of the restaurant.

"Of course," Hermione agreed, accepting his offered hand and walking to the dancefloor where he held her close and they both swayed slowly to the beat.

"I've had a good time tonight, Hermione," he breathed in her ear. "I was wondering if you'd like to do this again some time."

"Abso-fucking-lutely," she sighed, her head resting on his shoulder. He was startled by her language and managed to bark out a loud laugh before getting himself under control.

"Brilliant," he murmured.


	51. An Enlightening Duel

**For this to work, it makes sense for Hermione to be pureblooded.**

* * *

 **Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Galatea Merrythought: Challenge: Write a DADA class whilst under her teaching [Riddle-Era].

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Antonin [Hermione - Pairings], Breathed, Mumbled, Remarked, Quipped, Panted, Put In [Instead of Said], Duelling Classroom I [Location]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Antonin Dolohov

 **February Event:** 46\. "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends." (dialogue), 28. Heartthrob (word)

 **Word Count** : 267

* * *

"He's a heartthrob," Cassie breathed, resting her head on her hand as she watched Antonin Dolohov duel with Abraxas Malfoy. He was impressive with the grace that the fairly large man moved, his body twisting and turning as he avoided the coloured flashes of lights.

"He's just another average guy," Hermione mumbled, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

Walburga rolled her eyes at the witch. "You forget, Cassie. This one is lovers with that heartthrob that you're eyeying up like he's a good pumpkin pastry."

"We're just friends," Hermione remarked.

"You're not friends," Walburga quipped. "You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

Hermione glared at the other witches who merely giggled at her before realising that Professor Merrythought was calling her up to duel against Antonin.

The duel itself was intense and level pegging. She felt the appraising eyes of Riddle and Malfoy alongside the amused looks from Walburga and Cassie. She managed to get the upper hand and stunned him, sending him to the other side of the slightly raised platform. She walked over and offered him a hand which he accepted, allowing her to pull him up until they were almost chest to chest.

They were both breathing heavily.

"Abraxas thinks I love you," he panted.

"Walburga thinks the same," she put in.

They stared at each other, ignoring the applauding from their students and the praise from the Professor.

"Tonight?" he checked. She nodded.

"Tonight," she confirmed.


	52. New Job

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Vulpus:  Challenge: Use the location of the Headteacher's office in your story.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Minerva [Hermione - Pairings], Professor [HP Occupation], Informed, Clucked, Inquired, Promised [Instead of Said]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Minerva McGonagall

 **February Event:** 14\. Champagne (object), 42. Elated (emotion)

 **Word Count:** 164

* * *

"You've got the job," Minerva informed her old student, smiling as Hermione's face filled with elation that was almost overflowing. "Besides the fact you're the smartest witch of her age and a war heroine, which were things I didn't take into consideration because we both know you're more than that, your test results are outstanding, literally," she commented with a wink before carrying on, "And we both know you have sufficient experience in teaching students who are reluctant in learning."

"Harry and Ron," Hermione murmured, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes," Minerva clucked, shaking her head with amusement. "Regardless of that, you are the best candidate for the position and I'd be delighted for you to take the job. I know Mr Longbottom would be just as pleased."

Hermione smiled happily.

"When can I start?" Hermione inquired, bouncing in her seat.

"I'll take you to your office after we've finished this bottle of champagne," Minerva promised, holding the bottle as an offering.

Hermione grinned.


	53. Recruiting

**I imagine that Hermione is in Riddle's Era and she's a pureblood, for this.**

* * *

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Avery I:  Challenge: Incorporate Avery I into any Riddle-Era story.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Avery [Hermione - Pairings]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Avery

 **February Event** : 31. Rose Red (colour), 16. Card/Love Letter (object)

 **Word Count:** 549

* * *

"Abraxas," Tom Riddle drawled, swirling his firewhiskey in his tumbler. "I want you to recruit her."

"Recruit her, my Lord?" Abraxas gulped, exchanging a look with Nott who looked extremely pale. He always looked pale at any of the Knights' meetings, though.

"Yes, Abraxas," Tom replied. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"No, my Lord. I just don't think that any recruitment attempts would be appreciated by me."

Tom Riddle looked up from the fireplace and the flames within before turning his narrowed eyes onto Abraxas. He gulped wearily.

"Why ever not?" Riddle asked, chuckling. "Surely you don't doubt yourself. We all know how confident you are with the finer species."

"Of course, my Lord. I am just aware that she may already have a suitor, but if she doesn't, she has an admirer whom she admires back, at the least." Tom tilted his head back in contemplation. "I'd still be honoured to do the job, however."

"Of course," Tom ordered. "I don't want her to have a suitor who isn't amongst our ranks," he told Abraxas and the select group of wizards who he considered allies. "I need her to be tied to us. She's powerful and talented, if we have to get rid of the suitor, then so be it."

A pained sound escaped Avery's mouth, almost too quiet to be heard but not quiet enough.

"Avery?" Tom asked. "Something the matter? Something you wish to share?"

"I'm her suitor," he confessed. "My Lord," he added as an afterthought. Tom looked contemplatively at Avery before nodding.

"If she is returning these feelings of yours, then even better. I want her to join us by the end of the month, Avery. If you disappoint me, it won't be you that I'm punishing."

Avery paled.

* * *

"Miss Granger," a voice greeted, startling her from her studying. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the world outside of old parchment and curled, inked handwriting.

"Mr Avery," she replied, smiling broadly. "How may I help you today?"

"I have a gift," he admitted, a light blush gracing his cheeks. He sat down next to her at the library table and held the rose red parchment to her as an offering. She accepted, her smile turning shy and her eyes downcast. He gently lifted her chin with his finger. "No need to be shy," he whispered.

She nodded, turning her attention to the parchment in her hands and he watched with held breath as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he rushed out once a few had trickled over and littered her cheeks. "Forgive me for being so presumptuous."

"Mr Avery," she interrupted, her hand holding his. "Your letter, declaring your intentions in such sweet words, was probably the most beautiful thing that I've ever received. Thank you."

He smiled, letting loose a few chuckles that really revealed his nerves.

"I'd also not be too opposed to going to Hogsmeade with you next weekend, if you like," she added shyly.

"That would be wonderful, Miss Granger, but I fear the time to spend with you is just too far away. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Slughorn's dinner party this Friday?"

"Of course, Mr Avery," she agreed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "It would be my pleasure."


	54. Dinner Party Date

**Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Violet: Prompts: Wink, Purple, Drink, Cheeky

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Graham M [Hermione - Pairings], Last night, [insert name] was invited to a dinner party by a man/woman she hardly knew, Flaw, Exceptional, Threatened, 20-25 age, Choking on a drink at something someone has said, Couch, Rum and Coke, Royal Blue [Sex and the City]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Graham Montague

 **February Event:** 52\. (genre) Romantic Comedy, 12. (object) Box of Chocolates

 **Word Count:** 829

* * *

Last night, Hermione was invited to a dinner party by a man she hardly knew. Graham Montague. She knew of him and had had some exchanges when they were at school but those were all negative; him calling her a mudblood and herself defending her friends or herself against his cruel words and subtle jinxes. Since school and both of them being at the Ministry, their paths had crossed a couple of times and they'd gotten on a lot better. But she still didn't know him.

"Hi," she greeted shyly as the door opened and Graham stood there, smiling at her. He looked exceptional and there wasn't a flaw in sight. Graham was having similar thoughts about Hermione, and how she looked mouth watering in royal blue.

"Hey," he responded, eyeing her bare legs that extended from beneath the modest looking dress. "You're just on time, come on in." She thanked him and shrugged off her coat when he rested his hands on the back of it to take it off her, smiling thankfully at him. "Everyone's just through here," he told her, moving to lead her into another room.

"Graham," she said tentatively, her tone causing him to pause. "Why invite me?" she asked, her curiousity not allowing her to wait. She needed to know now. Her curiousity spiked even more when a faint blush graced his cheeks.

"I've been trying to find different ways to approach you for a date but you never seemed to understand," he confessed, shrugging. "Potter suggested that we all have a big get together and that should break the ice. He also thought that you might feel more comfortable with me in a group and less threatened than if we were alone. I blame my past for that."

She nodded, looking at how sincere he was.

"Okay," she agreed, smoothing out a few wrinkles on her dress. "Shall we go through?" He gaped at her and her ability to just accept what he'd said without freaking out, before nodding shakily and leading her to the drawing room where their group was gathered.

She recognised everyone in the room and was immediately filled with some comfort.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione greeted, inclining her head coolly as he joined her side, looking handsome in his robes that had a purple tie, which she presumed match Ginny's dress.

"Hermione," he replied and his eyes were twinkling with amusement at her actions. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For helping someone set me up on a date? No. I'd be more mad if you'd made me have a blind date; I just don't see the need for you and Ginny to continually pester me about my love life."

"You're twenty four, Hermione," he responded. "You're hot and you could have anyone you want but you just choose books and Crookshanks instead." He rolled his eyes at her and took a sip of his drink.

"Maybe I'm a lesbian," she confessed causing him to choke on his drink, loudly and extravangantly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "I'm not but have you ever considered that could be a reason to why I turn men down?"

"Honestly? No; I've never considered that reason."

"Figures," she muttered. She exchanged a quick hug with Harry before wondering over to the nearest couch and sitting down onto it, being joined by Graham only moments later who offered her a rum and coke, which she accepted gratefully.

"I'm glad you came tonight," he admitted quietly, not looking at her directly but not looking away from her completely. "I was worried that you'd see me for how I was and not how I am now."

"And how are you now?" she asked curiously, tilting her head thoughtfully as she focused her gaze on him. He sent her a cheeky wink which caused her to bark out a laugh, causing her cheeks to flush.

"With people, the only thing I care about is how they treat me and my friends and family. Blood status is ridiculous, judging people on talent is stupid, their house is just as bad. We're a prejudiced world and I was brought up in the thick of it."

"At least this world doesn't judge people for their skin tone, language, or sexual preference," she commented, thinking back to her roots. Graham looked appalled at the thought and she shrugged, showing it was something she'd rather not elaborate on.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. "I brought you a gift."

"Graham," she started, placing her drink on the table before her.

"No," he interrupted. "Though we're here as a group, it was my idea for a sort of date between us and I want you to know that if you agreed to go out with me, I'd prefer it to be just us."

She smiled as she accepted the box of chocolates, that had been enlarged once he'd retrieved it from his pocket.

"I'd like that," she agreed, nodding happily. "I really would."


	55. Dream Come True

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Aurora Sinistra:  Challenge: Write a story during Professor Sinistra's Astronomy Class.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Blaise [Hermione - Pairings], Astronomy Tower [Location], Modest, "I forgot how much fun it is to just kiss.", Marvellous, Important, Pity, "How could I possibly sustain a relationship?", "Most men are threatened by successful women." [Sex and the City]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Blaise Zabini

 **February Event:** 21\. (quote) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted' to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo), 24. (word) Affection/Affectionate

 **Word Count:** 692

* * *

"Psst," Hermione hissed, throwing a ball of parchment at Zabini who was in beside her. It hit Blaise in the side of his head and he stiffened before turning his head slightly to look at her with both eyes. She checked that Professor Sinistra wasn't looking at them and was still focused on her marking before turning her attention to Blaise. She waggled a bit of parchment between two fingers before sending it to his desk with a simple leviation spell. "Read it," she whispered to which he acknowledged with a subtle nod.

 _"Why have you been avoiding me?"_

Blaise sighed, his stomach filling with dread. Hermione was brilliant; she was beautiful, smart, talented, modest, marvellous and extremely important to him. But he was a Slytherin with a tarnished reputation and she wanted more than just friendship with him and he couldn't give her that.

" _I haven't,"_ he wrote down before chucking the parchment back to her without looking. He heard the crinkle as it was opened and knew he'd met his mark.

 _"You have,"_ was her response. She was also very observant, apparently. _"Is this because I kissed you?"_

Blaise's heart pounded as he thought back to their shared kiss. It was the best day of his life and he hated that he couldn't relive it.

 _"How could I possibly sustain a relationship?"_ he scribbled. _"I'm a Slytherin who was on the wrong side of the war. You're the war hero. I'll be dragging you down. I'll be dragging anyone and everyone down."_

 _"I don't care about that."_

 _"I do."_

There was a pause between note exchanges and he started to think that she'd given up but it didn't take long for the parchment to come back his way. If they kept this up, they'd be in detention for note passing.

 _"Most men are threatened by successful women."_ He whirled his head to look at her smug grin and he almost choked on air when she winked.

 _"I'm bad for you,"_ he replied instead, not adding fuel to her fire. Any response he gave would never have worked.

 _"Let me decide."_

 _"If this is you giving me pity in an odd fashion, I don't want it."_

He felt her glare and didn't bother to hide his wince.

 _"Meet me outside after class,"_ was her simple response before she turned back to her work. They didn't have much longer to wait and he knew it would be better to break things off with her before they even started.

"Hi," she murmured at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. "We need to talk."

"I agree," he acknowledged. "We would never work."

She rolled her eyes before lunging forwards and upwards, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling to lock lips. He stilled with shock before returning her fiery kiss with enthusiasm. It was only when she moaned that he realised what they were doing that he broke it off.

"I forgot how much fun it is to just kiss," she mumbled, touching her lips gently with her fingertips. "Fine," she said, speaking louder. "If you don't want to be with me in a romantic light then that's okay, I'll just have to find a way to stop caring about you so much. I've never cared for appearances but I suppose Slytherins care about those things more than most." She took a shaky breath. "I just thought you wanted me, in some regard."

"To be your friend was all I ever wanted," he said. "To be your lover was all I ever dreamed. Hermione, dreams are dreams, they don't come true."

She reached for his hand, twining their fingers together.

"We can make it true," she told him. "We don't even have to be one of those overly affection couples like Ron and Lavender were but we can make your dream come true; my dream come true."

Blaise stared at her, looking at the pleading and need in her eyes before nodding against his will.

"If we do this, I don't know if I'll ever be able to let you go."

"Just give me some breathing room, and you can have me forever."


	56. She's Mental

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Swoopstikes:  Challenge: Write about any Marauder's Era character in a Potions lesson.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/Alice [Hermione - Pairings], Potions Classroom [Location], "I totally believe that love conquers all.", Unmarried, Obsessed [Sex and the City], Bat Blood, Pepperup Potion [Potions/Ingredients]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Alice Longbottom

 **February Event** : 25. Lovesick (word), 10. "I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper, 'I love you'." - REM (lyric)

 **Word Count:** 289

* * *

"Would you stop staring at her?" were the words that came from Lily as they sat down in Potions. "You're acting like a lovesick fool."

"That's because I am a lovesick fool," Alice giggled, leaning on her hand as she looked at Hermione who was sitting across from her on their table. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Alice's facial expression.

"You know I'm okay with it and so are those morons that you two consider friends, but, eventually people will realise and they won't allow it."

"They will," Alice argued. She saw the disbelieving look on Lily's face. "I totally believe that love conquers all!"

"It's illegal to marry," Lily pointed out. "Even if love does conquer, you'll still be unable to tie the knot."

"Then we'll be unmarried forever!" Alice declared, handing Hermione some of the bat blood for the potion, their fingers brushing and their smiles that they exchanged, holding more than just friendly feelings for each other.

Alice's dreamy look returned to her face as she stared at the other witch.

"Hermione," she whispered, repeating it quietly until Hermione heard her. She carried on when she looked up. "I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper, 'I love you'."

Hermione blushed but rolled her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied. "But you're doing the weird, obsessed thing that we talked about and you know we discussed where to do that." Alice giggled but didn't take her eyes off of her. "This is why I don't like giving you a Pepper-Up Potion in the morning," she scolded, stirring her potion anti-clockwise. "You don't act energetic, but insane instead."

"I love you," Alice told her. Hermione ignored her, though her cheeks remained flushed.


	57. She's The Man

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Raczidian:  Challenge: Write about someone who can't form a patronus.

 **Gringotts:** Hermione/MarcusB [Hermione - Pairings], Expecto Patronum [Spell], Black Lake [Location],

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge** : Hermione/Marcus Belby

 **February Event:** 39\. Challenged (emotion), 55. She's The Man (title)

 **Word Count:** 504

* * *

"Hey," Hermione greeted as she sat next to Marcus Belby by the Black Lake. "Are you okay? You're looking extremely annoyed."

He exhaled out his nose and leant back against the tree, tempted to bang his head against it but knowing she'd reprimand him and panic and he couldn't deal with that right now.

"I'm fine," he replied through gritted teeth. She didn't leave him but she didn't response and he started to think she believed him; tilting his head to get a look, her raised eyebrow showed she didn't. "I'm just struggling."

"Struggling? With what?" she asked curiously, curling her legs beneath her as she adjusted the way she was sitting. "Maybe I can help."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing that she could in theory, but he didn't have a happy enough thought for her to help him complete it.

"It helps Aurors to have the Patronus Charm as one of their skills. Okay, it is vital to being one and I can't do it so now I'm going to have to find a new career option."

"I can help you learn the Patronus," she offered, getting her wand out of her sleeve. "I've done the spell before and I understand how Harry taught it to the DA."

Marcus smirked with amusement. "Oh yeah, your little gang against Umbridge. Pretty good idea, that was," Marcus chuckled, his laughter getting louder when

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "Go on then," he told her. "I need a happy thought, though."

"Just think of something that makes you really happy. It's got to be a powerful emotion."

"I've tried that," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't got anything that strong. This spell is really challenging and if I can't do it, then I'm a failure to Ravenclaw."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but seeing that he was still blabbering, leant forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He froze, his eyes wide before he seemed to melt and his hand ended up buried in her hair as he returned her kiss with a fiery passion.

"What was that for?" he asked, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers.

"It felt right," she replied just as breathless. "Try the spell now. Think happy."

His eyes stared into hers for a moment longer before he focused on the kiss and the feelings she'd managed to provoke within him before saying the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed, his wand moving with his words and the large, white otter that sprung from the end, startled him. "I did it," he gasped. "I actually did it."

"You did," she agreed. She repeated the spell and her own smaller otter appeared, dancing next to his. "It matches mine."

"You managed to teach me an extremely hard spell," he said slowly, struggling to wrap his head around what he'd just managed to do in the ten minutes since she'd arrived compared to the three hours he'd tried before she'd arrived. "You're the man!"


	58. Silencing Her

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Daphne Greengrass:  Challenge: Write about Daphne Greengrass.

 **Gringotts** : Hermione/Daphne [Hermione - Pairings], Purred, Started [Instead of Said], "Brainy's the new sexy", "Shut up."/"I didn't say anyth-"/"You were thinking, it's very annoying.", "There is a mute button and I will use it." [Sherlock]

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Daphne Greengrass

 **February Event:** 32\. Magenta (colour), 35. Provocative (emotion)

 **Word Count:** 229

* * *

"I know what you're trying to do," Hermione acknowledged, staring at her ceiling with her hair spread on her pillows. "It won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work?" Daphne pouted. Hermione tilted her head to stare at the blonde who was clad in only magenta lingerie. The look in her eyes hinting to how provocative she was being.

"Clothes in only lingerie isn't doing it anymore. Brainy's the new sexy," she purred.

Daphne giggled, crawling closer to the other witch before straddling her. "I don't care what is the new sexy or not. What I know for a fact is that you're sexy and I'm sexy and sexy people who haven't had sex in a while should have sex immediately."

Hermione was silent. She wanted to agree, oh she really did but she knew that she had to have a discussion with Daphne at some point and she'd rather get it out of the way.

"Shut up."

Hermione gaped at her. "I didn't say anyth-"

"You were thinking, it's very annoying." Hermione snapped her mouth shut, letting the blonde witch pepper kisses along her neck.

"Daphne," she started. "I need to talk-"

"There is a mute button and I will use it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There is no mute-" She cut off with a gasp, falling silent as Daphne's fingers played her mute button.

"Told you."

* * *

 **And we're at the end. All of them were different Hermione pairings and I'm quite impressed with myself.**


End file.
